Bits and Bites
by shatteredglasscrimsontears
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots. I figured it would help prevent some clutter. Some of the stories are old and have already been posted but I have made some changes to them. Some of the stories are rated M and some of them are not. Several different pairings among the stories although most of the are OC's. Happy reading and remember REVIEW! Changed the name of the collection.
1. Tombs of Silence

Tombs of Silence

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders; I only own the concept of my story. **

**A/N: This story came to me as I was up late one night trying to work out a case of writers block. I hope you all enjoy this story. **

War cautiously entered the catacombs of an old war torn town in Europe, now torn again by the End War. He stared around him in fascination though one looking at him would have never seen the change in his expression. These were not the haphazard stacked catacombs of peasants nor plague victims from a time long forgotten when his brother had run rampant upon the world.

These were the ordered catacombs beneath a monastery, a place where sadness lingered in such a way as for one to feel it with each breath. He gazed wonderingly at the mummified remains of over 8,000 humans, centuries dead. Heaven and Earth warred now with Hell, having routed out and stopped Abbadon's, the now deposed former lord of the White City's army, sinister plan. Yet still countless more humans died each day than the numbers buried here.

He stopped to gaze at the mummified remains of several infants; he slowly reached a hand out towards a tiny child. Suddenly soft singing, imperceptible to human hearing, echoed down the darkened corridor steadily growing closer. He paused to listen, it wasn't the distant sound of a ghostly singer or some lingering soul trapped here; it was very real.

He moved slowly down the halls with his sword drawn, edging closer to the singer as they unwittingly wandered closer to him. It steadily grew closer so he crouched down and hid among the shadows. He watched a shadowy figure move closer to the place where the mummified infants slept in eternal slumber.

He watched as an angel stepped from the shadows, her long gossamer gown flowed out behind her as did her wings. Her wings caught his attention; they were unusually long trailing behind her and blending with her gown. Their ends were tattered as though, in sorrow, she had drug them behind her for many years.

He watched almost in a trance as she seemed to float by, her silver eyes facing forward and her feet never making a sound. She passed so close strands of her ebony hair almost brushed his face. She hummed softly now under her breath as she kneeled next to several of the infants and began tenderly brushing the dust from them.

"Come from the shadows Nephilim." her soft lilting voice broke the silence as she spoke without turning from her task. War stood, stepping from the shadows. Her silvery eyes locked with his glowing blue ones as she turned to face him. He held his still drawn sword in front of him warily. She gave him a serene but sad smile and held out both her hands, palms up. "I mean you no harm Nephilim. I am merely curious as to why you have ventured here with the war going on. This is a place of rest and slumber for those gone to eternal peace."

He straightened and lowered the sword, "Who are you angel? And why do you not fight with the armies of the White City?" She turned away then, gazing up at the many bodies of the dead. "I have my reasons Nephilim, as I am sure you have yours. I am the guardian of these tombs, the last watcher of these sad souls." He narrowed his eyes only slightly and growled out a reply. "Or could it be you don't wish to fight because you fear death?"

She turned back towards him, her eyes flashing with anger, "I fear nothing Horseman, especially Death. I don't fight because I have seen too much death, too much senseless destruction. Seen entire families slaughtered for speaking an ill word against another human being!" He scoffed openly at her, "What is more important than driving Hell's army back to the Black Depths? What better cause?"

She sighed heavily, "I do not expect you to understand. There are very few beings that do." She gave one last loving caress to the infant she had been kneeling next to.

She turned away then and began fading back into the shadows. "One day War, you will grow tired of that which gave you your name. Then you will understand."

Before she faded away completely he yelled after her, "Who are you angel?" Her lilting voice floated back to him from the shadows. "Azrael wasn't always the Angel of Death, nor was your brother." And then she was gone, leaving War alone in the catacombs. He turned away, leaving the tombs quiet and undisturbed along with the strange angel with the sad eyes.


	2. Howls in the Night

Howls in the Night

Kiori ran through what was left of the forrest, her paws stirring up ash that was quickly snatched away by the rising wind. The lightening that was flashing, lit up the forrest in brief snaps of time. The thunder that shook the ground made her quicken her pace even more. She had long since gave up the hunt and was heading back to her pack . Not even demons wanted to be in this weather and had sought shelters.

A century and a half had passed since Hell had literally come to earth. Most of the humans had died by the hands of demons, while some passed of old age. Other than the angels and demons, the earth now belonged to the otherkin again. The demons though hunted them now as ferverently as they had hunted the humans, and were hunted in return. Age couldn't touch the otherkin but the weapons of a demon definately could. Kiori's pack was the largest of the lycans left.

She came to the bluff overlooking the river that intersected her forrest a few miles from their den. She stopped on the bluff and lifted her nose to the wind. She let the smell and feel of the violent storm wash across her, through her. She could feel the power of the storm rippling across her body. It tingled and made her fur stand on end. She drew a deep breath and stretched to her full height before throwing back her head and howling. The mournful sound joining the howling of the wind.

War was urging Ruin across the river because when the rain began the river would swell and he wanted to reach the shelter of the bluffs on the other side. He had just exited the water when movement on the bluff caught his attention. Reflexively his hand went to the hilt of Chaoseater, but he relaxed when he saw it was only a wolf. Since coming here half a century ago, he noticed that the only animals he had seen had been much larger than when the humans still thrived.

He studied the wolf for a moment, it stood with it's nose tilted into the wind and in the light of the lightening flashes, it's fur looked silvery. Suddenly it threw it's head back and howled. The sound was long and mournful, blending with the howling of the storm.

Kiori's eyes snapped open as she caught the scent of something on the wind. It was neither the scent of an angel nor demon. Her keen eyes quickly locked on the horse and rider beneath her on the bank of the river. She pulled her lip back, baring her teeth as her hackles raised. She growled deeply in her throat. She sprang from the low bluff to the ground, a few yards in front of the rider. She turned to face him as she bared her teeth again and snarled. He made no move to attack her and she straightened to stare at him warily. She appraised him carefully, from his glowing blue eyes hidden under a hood to the fiery mammoth horse he sat on. She knew from stories who this was, but she would take no chances.

War watched the wolf look him over, keen intelligence in it's eyes. He took the chance to appraise it as well. It was a large wolf, easily the size of a normal horse. It had shining silver fur and bright violet eyes.

Kiori sniffed one last time, scenting no hostility nor anger. Suddenly another scent and movement behind the rider got her attention. She dropped down into a crouch, snarling savagely and War slowly started reaching for his weapon. But she lunged past him and he turned Ruin around to see what she had seen.

She slammed forcefully into the chest of the demon dog, her body weight sending them both tumbling to the ground. It sprang up as she bounced backward and they began to slowly stalk each other. The demon making half hearted lunges at her with it's claws. Her fur bristled and she snarled low in her throat, waiting for the perfect moment. The demon dog attacked, but it's lunges were slow and clumsy compared to her ligther more agile movements. It landed one blow on her front leg nicking it deeply enough for blood to flow. She growled in anger and pounced on it's back. She dug her claws in and sank her fangs into it's jugular vein. It gave an aggonized roar as it went down, thrashing around spattering blood over the silver coat of the wolf standing over it. As it lay gasping it's final breathes the wolf raised her head and howled long and loud.

War watched mesmerized as the wolf killed the demon dog. He watched as she lowered her head back down after her howl with an ear cocked to the side. She seemed to nod in satisfaction as several answering howls were heard in the forrest. The river bank came alive as 15 or 20 wolves of varying sizes, ages and coloring emerged. They flocked to the wolf, which surely must be their leader, casting wary looks his way. He sat still and watched them, making no sudden movements. He watched the process of the pack eating, and was amazed at the civility that the alpha kept among the pack. None of the wolves looked under fed and there was young wolves in the group, which spoke well of the alpha.

As the wolves ate their fill and began disappearing back into the forrest, the alpha sat close by to Ruin, watching him and showing no fear. If one of the wolves came to close it would give it a quiet warning growl and it would slip away. Finally they were alone again. Giving a deep sigh the wolf turned to him and nodded before leaping across the river. She stopped on the other side, her ghostly imaged illuminated by the lightening and the back drop off the dark forrest.

The next flash had his full attention, where the wolf had been standing last, now stood a woman. The wind whipped her silver hair around her naked body and her violet eyes seemed to dance in the light. He would have thought her human but for the delicate points on her ears. Once again all was darkness and in the next flash of lightening, he saw the silver wolf vanishing into the darker depths of the forrest.

War knew after he found his brothers and all was made right, he'd return to this forrest. He would return to find the ghostly silver wolf.


	3. Just a Chance Encounter

Just A Chance Encounter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders or Darksiders ll or any of its characters. I do however own myself, Willow, the property in the story, and plot.**

**A/N: This is a combination of true events, since yes I did get thrown recently, I did lose my other horse, Honey, recently and I am having issues getting back on a horse. The other half is a weird dream I had the other night and bless my poor husband's heart; he got punched in the nose for trying to wake me up. I will give him all my reader's sympathies I am sure he will appreciate them.**

Oh believe me, my confidence was as shattered as if I had picked up one of the Zen candles from my coffee table and threw it against the wall. I stood trembling from fear and it wasn't of some bedtime monster come to life. I was facing the saddle with one foot in the stirrup, one hand resting on Willow's shoulder and the other the back of the saddle but I lacked the conviction to actually pull myself up.

I removed my foot from the stirrup and leaned my head against her shoulder trying to catch my breath. I could say I didn't know what had come over me to make me so afraid of my own horse, I could say it was a fear of a new horse, or even that I still physically lacked the strength to get on but it would all be lies. Lies that I had convinced myself were the truth even though true enough my ribs still pulled painfully at times.

It had been over a month since I had done a header off a horse, a horse I had gotten from a friend that ran a rescue. This mustang she assured me was dead broke with no bad habits. Well guess what she lied. I took the stupid thing on a trail ride that ended with me in the hospital because he decided to bolt on me. I tried stopping him but he run through the bit and then at a full out run, about 35 mph for those non-horse folks, decided to come to an abrupt halt. I of course flew over his head and bounced off two pines trees.

I winced at the memory of how I had lain there until a friend had come back to check on me. I had sworn I had screamed only to be told I did not scream, maybe it was only in my head. Who knows? I was well on my way to healing from a cracked shoulder blade, bruised lung, and torn cartilage between three ribs. The header off Tex wasn't the only thing preventing me from working up the nerve though.

I spent all my recovery time taking care of my mare that had gotten injured in a botched theft attempt. I will not go into particulars but it was horrible to watch her suffering and in the end after a massive vet bill it was for nothing. She didn't make it and a piece of my heart died with the young rescue mare who had been my friend, my trusted partner for almost two years. I had nursed this horse back from death's door and for you non-horse people out there that think I am stupid; it hurts like hell because we are partners with our horses, we are friends. How can you not have trust in your partner when they are a 1200 lb. or better animal, but I digress?

"God damn it." I mutter, still resting my head against the shoulder of my Peruvian Paso mare, a gift from several friends who had gotten together to purchase her for me. She didn't like other people but she loved me and I admittedly loved her at first sight.

Maybe that is another reason I haven't rode her yet? Guilt? Despite everything I knew she wouldn't buck, my farrier had ridden her the day before for me and she was good as gold. Perhaps her pissy attitude and general lack of trust in people was the reason she was sold so cheaply.

I shake my head and stare into her soft brown eyes as she turns to regard me in a 'well what are you waiting for' manner and I sigh heavily. I almost stop, I almost back away and decide not to ride. I give myself one more shake as I take one more deep breath before putting my foot back in the stirrup. Once again I would like to say I swung into the saddle without any hesitation but I hesitated for a minute and then slowly pulled myself up on her back.

I had to sit a moment and just breathe before I picked up the reins and clicked my tongue at Willow to move her out. Oh my God was all I could think for a few seconds as she clipped off down the road towards the other property I owned about two miles back into the woods. She was fast and she was smooth, I listened to the sound of her shoes hitting the blacktop and in an odd way it was soothing and I smiled happily to myself as I patted her neck.

As far as I was concerned I didn't want to have to go home anytime soon, there were miles and miles of dirt roads crisscrossing my property and the hunting clubs bordering it. I always felt a sense of freedom when riding and I won't deny that I had missed it. I tipped my head back and let the cold wind brush across my face and I swear it tasted of pure freedom, so much so I sighed in contentment. I slowed Willow down to a slow gait and enjoyed the ride.

Let me introduce myself since I have already told you my deepest fears and pain. I am not one of the slender little dainty heroines in story books; however I am a more heavily muscled woman but not unattractively so. I am just accustomed to working hard around my place without the help of a man anymore. I have deep golden hair with natural highlights of every color but black and light blonde, the light blonde was added, and it reaches just past my shoulder blades. I have deep green eyes most the time, though they change in different lights, like outside they are light green with a dark ring around them. Finally I am 5'10 and 26 years of age, well 26 on the 26th of October which is in just a few days.

Skip ahead a few hours and I had been riding Willow down the many dirt roads and was finally heading for home as it was starting to get late and frankly I am pretty damn scared of the dark. I stopped her long enough to pull a cigarette from my saddle bag and light it before moving her out again.

I felt the wind pick up and I scented rain on it. Up until that moment I hadn't really paid the sky much attention but I looked up and sure enough ominously dark clouds had moved in and I groaned in irritation. This kind of shit happened to me and Honey quite frequently, we would go on a long ride and it would rain. Of course.

I urged her on just a little faster and just as we got to the split in the road that curved along the border of my heavily wooded property towards the blacktop and home the bottom absolutely fell out of the sky as lightening cracked overhead.

Willow reared up, not much but enough to tell me she wouldn't likely go far in this weather. "Damn it all to hell. Well let's see if we can stay warm at least until this rain passes girl." I dismounted and grabbed the lead rope that was tied around the horn of the saddle.

I led her into the trees along a fairly beat down path. This trail led down to my deer stand. It was homemade, huge, and had a recliner and a heater. Also probably most importantly I could turn her loose beneath the stand. Yeah I know weird right? Nope, not at all, this set up allowed for several things. One: I hate loud noisy four-wheelers and you can hang up sneaking up on deer with them. Two: I trust my sturdy reliable horses. Three: it allowed me to gun break them without risking them tearing anything up.

See my stand has the usual cross girders on the bottom but I also have extra ones to form a kind of corral with a removable slat that allows me to put one in and out besides I feel safer off the ground behind a bolting door anyway. Genius I know. Reaching the stand, which thankfully I had just cleaned and restocked for the hunting season, I placed Willow in the small corral under the stand where she was only too happy to be out of the pouring rain.

I climbed the steep steps to the stand and pushed the door open. Sighing I walked over to the lantern and primed the butane bottle under it so that it lit when I stuck a lit safety match to it. What can I say commando Susan to the rescue. I chuckle at that thought before lighting the heater in much the same way. Once all this is done and the 20 by 20 stand begins to warm a little and the lantern and heater cast a calming dim light I move to one of the corners to break into my case of water and box of granola bars.

Most people would think this stupid but this is not only my stand but my retreat as well when I just want to get away and we don't have many bears here to break into goodies either. I take my bottle of water and granola bar over to my chair where I sit down, grateful I wasn't completely soaked, and wrap my thermal blanket around me.

Suddenly the little light goes on in my head as I am finally realizing me and Willow are stuck here until morning. I will just call my friend Julie to go come get me and Willow with my truck and horse trailer, hell I can lead her as far as the black top half a mile down the road.

I am feeling much better with that thought in mind as I pull my cell phone from my pocket, pleased to see the glowing screen the minute I hit a button. Then I let out a slow breath and resign myself to spend the night, 'No Service' is flashing across the top. "Really? That's weird, I always have service here." I mutter to myself completely confused now.

Grumpily I shove the stupid, over-priced, and unreliable piece of junk back in my pocket with a bit more force than really needed. I can't help it; it just pisses me off when shit fails me. I sit back in the recliner and watch the sky grow darker around the cracks of the shuttered windows. The lightening is getting worse and I think back to the weather man saying it wasn't going to storm today. Relaxing I prop the recliner back and fall asleep to the sound of the howling wind.

I sit up and bleak the sleep from my eyes wondering what in the world woke me up. I listen and can still hear the wind howling and see lightening flashing but I don't hear the rain anymore. Maybe that's what woke me up, the lack of sound from the rain. I am like that though. Shrugging I settle back down in the blanket, knowing somehow that it is still night. That's when I hear it again, at the edge of sleep. Voices.

I sit up, now fully awake and alert. I slide the boot knife from the sheath inside my boot and ease closer to the door trying to be as silent as possible. I press against the bolted door and hold my breath listening; two distinct voices, both males, both heading this way, and both completely unfamiliar.

"War, will you stop complaining about a little rain." The first voice said a dry gravelly voice. "Brother, it has been raining all night, we are lost. Even Dust cannot fly above this damn storm to find where we are. All we know is we are on Earth." This voice was deep and husky. I was officially creeped the hell out now. It is dark, I am alone, and there are two strange weirdoes walking close to my stand. _Oh God Willow just be silent. _I send the prayer up.

"Look, maybe you're right. There is some type of human shelter up ahead; it looks big enough for us. Let's get out of this damn storm." The first voice said and the second grunted a reply. Then I heard the heavy footsteps heading my way. I suppressed the urge to groan, whimper, or otherwise make a noise yet. Maybe when they realized the door was locked they would go away because apparently they hadn't spotted the lights yet.

I carefully but quickly eased across the room and squeezed behind the recliner, between it and the wall and I barely made it in time as the door jiggled. When it stopped and didn't happen again I let out a breath of relief. A short lived breath of relief as one of them kicked open my door, popping the bolt loose from the frame. A bolt of fury shot through me but once again, short lived.

In stepped one of them, and he was definitely something from a nightmare come to life. A bone white mask covered his face, along with shoulder length dripping black hair and his eyes burned, oh yes burned, a bright orange. I bit my knuckles so hard, I figured it would draw blood to stop myself from crying out when he stepped further into the light, addressing someone just out of sight. "The steps will hold you brother."

His spine protruded from his skin and said skin was tinged purple slightly, like a corpse. He wore a deep purple cowl about his neck and shoulders, his torso bare and he was covered from the waist down in some type of archaic looking armor with tatters of purple cloth hanging almost to the floor. Two faintly glowing scythe looking weapons hung at his waist. Oh this was just perfect, fucking Halloween freaks in my stand with me and I waited for his brother to step through the door.

All thoughts of using my knife, of bravery stopped right there, I mean screeched like a banshee to a stop in my mind as I took in the second one. Now the first one was odd but not too incredibly large, maybe pushing 8 foot. This one was at least a good foot to foot and a half taller and broader by half.

He had on medieval looking armor only it was carved with screaming faces, some human looking and others not so much. He too had a cowl, only it was red lined with gold and hid his face under a hood. He had glowing blue eyes and a reddish-orange upside down trident across what I supposed would be his brow. His weapon was longer than he was tall and as wide as me, carved with those same horrible screaming faces and faintly glowed red.

I closed my eyes as they fully entered my stand and closed the door behind them. I listened as the recliner pushed back as one of them sat in it and it creaked loudly. I heard the other one slide down the wall on the far side. I grouched in my mind that sneaking out the door unseen just yet was not happening and hoping they wouldn't notice the homey way things were scattered about.

No such fucking luck. "Brother, what is that?" The second one asked and there was some movement. "Well it would appear to be water and that someone vacated here not too long ago." There was a dry chuckle as the first one answered the second one. I clenched my knife just a little tighter and fought to control my breathing. "We probably scared them away; you are loud enough to wake the dead." Once again the first one spoke and then the second did, "That would be your job brother."

I strongly resisted the urge to face-palm myself. Here I was stuck hiding behind my recliner, in my stand, with a couple of wackos in here with me. Shit just couldn't get worse. I should have never thought that because apparently somewhere in the universe, someone just loves to prove me wrong. Sick person must get a kick out of it. My 'No Service' hunk of junk started ringing in my pocket as someone text it. My heart stopped and dropped.

"Son of a bitch." I muttered, hell it didn't matter they knew I was here now. That only proved itself as faster than thought the one on the chair was out of it and yanked it to the side. I gave a startled yelp, how brave right? I scrambled to my feet and bolted for the door, just maybe I could reach it. Nope, no such luck.

I caught a flat slap from the back of a massive hand to the chest, my ribs screaming in protest as I was flung back against the far wall. I hit with a sickening thud. Stars flashed across my vision as I slid bonelessly to the floor. Oh yea that wasn't no getting right back up lick, that was a stay the fuck down lick.

I growled low in my chest, hell I couldn't help it, when cornered and afraid my animal instincts surface. Every human has them but mine stay close to the surface anyway. I received a growl back for my troubles and tightened my grip on my knife, somehow I held on to it while flying through the air.

A booted foot caught my hand at the wrist and the knife flew from my hand as I clutched my wrist back to my chest. I wasn't brave at that point, hell I figured I was dead anyway. I curled my knees up to my chest, covering my arms as I tucked my head against my knees. I could feel my whole body trembling and I guess I was going into shock as the situation worsened.

"Enough War, it's only a young human. Likely she was caught in the storm and took refuge here." The first voice held no compassion but it was calm and it stopped the attack of the other one, for now. "What the hell was she doing out here in the woods anyway?" Growled out the second one and I tensed at the irritation evident in the voice.

I was yanked up rather roughly by my hoodie and I swayed when I was released. I cowered back against the wall, half sinking to the floor as my knees weren't wanting to hold me up. I was scared out of my mind and ready to try anything to escape with my life. I dared not meet their gazes. "Speak human." Came the softer voice of the first one.

I took a gulping breath and flinched when cold fingers grasped my jaw, not painfully but firmly, and forced my gaze to meet his orange one and I flicked my eyes over to the other one. He was standing with sword drawn and looked for the entire world ready to kill me.

"I was out riding my horse and it got dark, I live nearby and this hunting stand belongs to me. If you don't believe me look under the stand and my horse is there." I pleaded in desperation with them. "I can prove it, just don't hurt me."

"Prove it and we won't…yet." I gave a shuddering breath and let out a shrill whistle. Willow, bless her soul, gave out an answering whinny. That seemed to satisfy them for the moment and he released my jaw. I slid back to the floor on my knees, praying for this to be over as my strength was spent. "Who…who are you?" I managed to get out.

"I am War and this is my brother Death." The one called War answered, fine I at least had names now though surely not their real ones. "What are you doing here?"

"That is none of your concern human." War snapped as Death watched and I gulped, pushing myself further against the wall. "Over look my brother, his injury has made him a bit grumpy I am afraid." I looked at Death and then back at War, noting that he did indeed have an ugly gash running across the base of his throat. Well my better nature lent itself to me and I crawled away from the wall, keeping my head tucked submissively. Something told me these two wouldn't tolerate anything less.

I stopped inching forward when I heard the low growl from War again. "If you would let me, I have a first aid kit in the pouch of the recliner." I said, motioning towards the chair and looking at Death. He gave a curt nod and I got to my feet and walked over, closer to him than I wanted to be since he was seated in my chair to retrieve the item.

I carried it in trembling hands, all bravado gone in this situation, everything about them screamed not human and dangerous. I kneeled in front of War and waited for him to move to allow me access to his injury and I cursed my good nature silently. He moved just a fraction but it was enough. I grabbed the peroxide and poured it over the injury. It hissed and bubbled more than I have ever seen a wound do before it fizzed out and I used a piece of gauze to wipe it away.

I took the alcohol next and I thought of warning him it might sting but I figured he had received worse in his life time and poured the alcohol on the still weeping gash. He let loose a roaring growl that shook the whole structure and I did the only sane thing at that moment and bolted backwards to the wall so fast that my head thumped loudly against it before sliding down it.

I started crying then and oh how I hated that but I couldn't help it. The whole damn thing just came crashing in at once and I realized probably for the first time in my life I was in very real danger that I couldn't possibly face alone. I felt the hot tears coursing down my face and sobs racked me, making me cry harder because my ribs were aching fiercely.

"Now brother look what you have done. You have sent the human girl into hysterics. If you don't stop being so loud and scaring her half to death I will have to tend your injury." War grunted and gazed at me intently, I could feel his eyes on me and I calmed down slowly. He motioned for me to return and I crawled forward again, unsure. I calmed more when I noticed his growing impatience with how long I was taking but he tempered it in an effort not to scare me again.

I sat in front of him again and found what I needed; all the while I refused to look him in the eye again. I gently applied the antibiotic salve and smeared it in with a finger, noting that he didn't even flinch this time. Finally I placed several butterfly bandages on the wound to keep it closed and it ceased bleeding.

I sighed in relief and moved away from them to sit against the far wall, as far from them as possible. I jumped like a ninny when a particularly loud clap of thunder made the stand tremble. They both looked at me in clear amusement and War spoke with clear amusement in his voice. "Flighty little thing isn't she Death?"

Chuckling Death nodded his head in agreement and in a rare fit of bravery born from somewhere I have no clue about I snapped at them both. I had been laughed at my entire life and I would be damned if some creeps were going to laugh at me too. "My name is Susan and God forbid I should be afraid of two giant creeps who broke into my refuge after trespassing on my property who then decide to play tennis with me against a wall. Oh and Heaven help us all if I were to be so on edge that thunder scared me." I practically growled it out and figured I would regret but they only regarded me blandly.

Okay so not really blandly but differently perhaps not in a bad way. "My, my, my the girl has claws." Death said out loud, not really sure if it was to himself or his brother. "She certainly does. A rare trait for even terrified humans to defend themselves, the girl has remarkable constitution." War chimed in and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I really hated when people talked like I wasn't there, especially about me.

I grumbled softly and snuggled against the wall as I watched them I really didn't know if they were going to kill me or if they were going to let me go. What the hell were they doing here anyway? Were they really from somewhere other than here? I figured now that things were calm, maybe they would answer my questions.

I cleared my throat and it drew both their gazes to me. "What exactly are you?" I blurted the question without realizing it was the one I was most curious about. Death answered me. "We are two of the last four beings of a race once called Nephilim. We four serve a council that is vigilant over the universal balance. They are the servants of the creator, what your race would call God. Your race calls us the Four Horsemen."

I scoffed and started to laugh but it died in my throat as I realized he was serious and most likely telling the truth since they certainly weren't humans and they certainly weren't wearing costumes. "Oh now I have put up with a lot but…that's…just…probably the truth." I ended with a sigh and slumped back against the wall as I digested the information.

"Okay, so what are you doing here?" Death sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in a very human show of emotion despite the fact the mask prevented him from actually pinching his nose. "That is something entirely uncertain. The council sent us to deal with a threat to the balance and somehow we ended up here amid this ridiculous storm." I nodded.

"This storm was unexpected here as well and I haven't seen one this bad in a long time. Now as for this threat, would it have something to do with Samhain?" This had them both jerking their heads to face me fully and I gulped again, so much for getting comfortable with these two.

"You know the ancient name for this?" I nodded and waved a hand in a vague way. "Oh yes, Samhain, All Hallows Eve, and All Souls Night; they are all names that Halloween had before humans turned it into a holiday for children." They nodded in agreement.

"I might be able to help." War growled out something in a language I didn't know at Death and then returned his gaze back to me. Those blue eyes unsettled me more than Death's appearance. "Speak." I noted they still hadn't used my name but hadn't called me human again so I let it ride.

"Well, I have been having trouble over here myself. I have caught some rather unsavory characters lurking about on my property. One of them, I believe he may be the leader, is quite scary. He is nearly as tall as you Death and has these weird amber colored eyes, almost like the sky in autumn at sunset. He has long yellowish hair. They are a cult that moved here recently and has upset the delicate internal balance of our community. They say they are Satanists."

The two exchanged a long look with one another and I was only too pleased to rat those creeps out to these two if it meant removing both their threats to my community. "Susan?" I looked at War, surprised to hear my name come out of his mouth. "Yes."

"Can you show us where they are practicing; they would have an altar set up?" I nodded before creasing my brow in concentration. "I have run them off my property several times, in fact, not too far from here the trail they use comes to the road. I can take you in the morning at first light."

This seemed to satisfy them and it satisfied me. They were not a threat to me at the moment and I hoped that by helping them they would let me go on about my life and forget about them. There are some things you wonder about in life but you just really don't want to know the truth about in the long run.

I curled up on the floor with my back pressed to the wall, it was colder here but I would be damned if I asked them to give me my blanket or let me sleep closer to them and my heater. I had almost fallen asleep, despite the shivering when War spoke to Death again in that strange language. I heard him stand and move towards me.

Instinctively my eyes popped open and I cringed back despite my best efforts not to do it when I saw him towering over me. He must have seen the fear in my eyes, along with the fast forming bruise on my wrist where he had kicked me earlier. Much to my surprise he draped my blanket over me and then returned to sit against the wall in front of Death. I stared at him a few minutes and hugged the blanket closer to me before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

I woke up groggy still and noted that it wasn't raining again yet but the wind had gotten even worse though the lightening had passed for the most part. I started to sit up and hissed in pain as my ribs pulled, they always did that first thing in the morning but getting abused last night hadn't helped it. I lay back for a minute breathing heavily, well aware of the two creatures watching me as they stood close to the door. I muttered curses under my breath as I managed to finally get up.

I turned off the lamp and heater before walking out behind them, turning to lock the outside lock on the door before heading down the steps. Willow gave me a soft whinny in greeting and I dropped the slat to walk her out of her makeshift corral. I turned to look at War and Death and was about to ask where their horses were but they both let out shrill whistles.

I gripped Willows lead rope as two columns burst from the ground nearby, one of blazing red fire and one of sickly green flames. War's horse, Ruin, as he introduced him was a massive black horse with a billowing smoky mane and tail. Red runes were carved into his neck, veins of red laced up his legs, his hooves burned the ground around the edges, and his eyes glowed bright red.

I turned to Death and he introduced Despair and the rotting corpse of a horse was frightening. He was still powerfully built and not quite as large as Ruin though with his whole body, including mane and tail, engulfed in green fire. Willow trembled behind me and I patted her gently until she calmed down.

I tried to get on her but it wasn't happening, I was just too sore. I trembled with the effort as I leaned against her side. Suddenly large armored hands wrapped around my waist and lifted me onto my horse. "Are you well?"

"I wish I could say I was War but no I am not. You did hammer me pretty hard last night." He tucked his head and I could have sworn he blushed under the hood but I couldn't see to be certain. They both mounted and looked at me expectantly as I moved Willow against the wind and back up the trail to the road.

We were all silent as we rode the trail back to the road and once reaching the road the wind picked up fiercely, howling through the trees. I shivered and mentally shook myself as I deliberately turned Willow away from the direction that would have led us home. After about 10 minutes of traveling at a brisk pace down the road I turned her onto a trail to the right side of the road that disappeared into a grove of old growth cypress trees and man they were creepy looking in this weather and present company.

"We are getting close, maybe another half mile down this trail." I turned in the saddle to see them both nod. We were once again silent as we moved up the trail but it wasn't long before I pulled Willow to a stop and looked around intently. I heard the two of them pull weapons over the howling of the wind. War moved alongside me, "Something is following us now." I nodded and gulped before moving my horse forward again.

We reached the clearing and they were both on high alert and I looked around in confusion for a moment before following their leads and dismounting. I secured Willow to a tree at the edge of the trail and returned to them. Hopefully if something happened she wouldn't freak out and hurt herself. I approached a large altar with them, something in me curious.

The altar was a large block of marble that faintly glowed a sickly gray color and sent shivers skittering down my spine. I slowly reached a hand out towards the altar, completely mesmerized until War's hand grasped my wrist gently and pulled it away. I gazed up at him intently; suddenly it clicked in my mind. They were not just strangers, they were not enemies, at this moment in time we were all comrades and I had no clue what to do next.

Suddenly laughter filled the clearing, and not nice laughter and I felt strong arms wrap around my waist like a steel trap. I struggled against them as the wind rushed unnaturally fast past my face. I yelped when I opened my eyes, hell I didn't even know I had closed them but I was across the clearing from them and standing in front of the altar. I heard Death and War speaking in that ancient tongue again and the rumbling vibration against my back of the person holding me answering them back.

I turned my head to see that the creep I had mentioned before was behind me and was holding me tightly in front of him by my waist. I started thrashing around in his grasp. "Let me the fuck go you son of a bitch." I yelled, practically in his ear. With a chuckle he let one arm loose long enough to give me a stunning slap across the side of my head. It dazed me for a moment as my mind wrapped around that this wasn't just some weirdo human this person was something different and had me in his grasp.

I looked desperately at War and Death. "Let the human go, Charon." He chuckled darkly close to my ear and I tried to flinch away. "I must thank you Riders, you hand delivered my future mate to me." I was struck dumb at that point, not fully digesting what he said before he grasped my chin and turned it this way and that as if showing me off to the Riders. "Rather lovely isn't she? You wouldn't think she was anything special by looking at her but special she is, though I do not intend to tell you why other than she is the destined mate for the strongest among you."

He smirked directly at War and dawning crossed his features about the same time they did mine. "The fuck you say, I don't belong to any fucking body." I growled, okay bravery back because I was pissed and he obviously didn't intend to kill me. Oh bad mistake as he laughed against my ear and I shivered. He motioned a hand and his 'followers' erupted from the woods to attack the Riders and they were more a diversion than anything.

I screamed in agony, blinding mind numbing agony as the thing behind me sunk his teeth into the junction of my throat and shoulder. I felt a combination of weak and sick as I heard the slurping sounds he made as he feasted on my blood. I fought like a wild cat, the Riders completely forgotten when my life was in danger. I clawed at any part of him I could reach until I simply hung limp in his grasp, too weak to fight.

With a laugh he released me and I fell painfully to the ground and leaned my face against the altar, feeling its coolness against my suddenly too warm face. I looked up at the horrified looks on the faces of the Riders as they started towards the thing standing over me having dispatched his little minions. However they couldn't reach me as he placed some kind of barrier between us and them.

Death's face was unreadable behind the mask but War's was one of abject fury. "Watch Rider, watch as your future intended dies at by my hand and rises to become my consort." Feebly I reached towards my boot, my hands not wanting to work right. I grasped the handle of my knife and worked it free without the thing above me noticing it. I felt him lift me bridal style and was repulsed but helpless to resist at this point.

He moved to stand behind the altar, smirking at the Riders. I made my move then and drove the blade to the hilt where his heart should be. He dropped me onto the altar and my vision blurred as my head cracked against the stone. Laughing he removed the blade, not noticing that the Riders were through his barrier now. He flung it away and laughed at me, "A mortal weapon cannot kill me you bitch." I smiled up at him, "No but it made you look away."

He glanced up to where the Riders had previously been and saw they were gone. Before he could move, draw another breath, or utter a word a blade sprouted from his chest and warm blood splattered across my face and neck. I would have gagged if I had had the strength but I did hear what War said as he leaned forward to whisper in the thing's ear. "No but mine can."

He yanked the weapon out and the thing fell, dead before his body hit the ground. I sighed and closed my eyes for a moment, I was afraid to die but I couldn't deny that was what was happening. I opened my eyes and saw War and Death standing above me. "I didn't think they were real…fucking vampires." I muttered and drew a shaky breath. "I didn't think you were real." War said softly as he placed a hand to the wound on my throat.

"Brother the venom is spreading can we do something to save her?" Death was silent and watched me closely, I didn't want to die and he seemed to sense it. "Normally no, but she is struggling to live, her soul refuses to leave her body yet." I had a weird feeling he could see it as he regarded me. My eyes pleaded with him, with War to save me from this fate. Death approached me and removed something from a pouch hidden in the armor about his waist.

Carefully War pulled my upper body into a semi-sitting position and held me there as Death approached with the glowing yellow vial in his hand. "Drink this; it will purify the poison from your body." He unstopped the vial and handed it to War who placed it to my mouth and tipped it back.

Oh mother of God I wanted to gag, to spit the nasty shit back up but I couldn't so I swallowed it lest I should choke on it. I felt warmth and strength returning to my body as I gingerly sat up and placed my hand on the puncture wounds on my neck. I winced as they stung, probably going to be another damn scar.

War helped me stand and I swayed dizzily for a moment as what little blood I had left rushed to my head. "Oh what a head rush." I mumbled, trying to make light of the situation and not wanting to dwell on the fact of what had transpired. War scooped me up and carried me to a waiting Ruin. He handed me off to Death who held me until War was on the horse and then handed me back to him. He held me firmly in front of him. "What about Willow?" Even now I wouldn't abandon the little horse that had faithfully carried me through all this.

"I will lead her back behind Despair." I smiled weakly at Death. "Oh wait my house. Follow this trail to the road; take a left when you reach it. Follow it until it turns into blacktop; follow that another two miles and you will see my house sitting on the right side of the road." I mumbled softly before finally giving into exhaustion and passing out.

I woke up warm and comfortable if not still extremely tired, sore, and weak. I glanced around and saw War and Death in my bedroom. Somehow I just didn't have the strength to be surprised, irritated, or anything else but grateful. War sat on the bed next to me and grasped my hand in his much larger one. "We must go; the council and we have some things to discuss about this threat and about our mates. You are safe now."

I nodded, I didn't want to hurt his feelings and say that I was ready for them to leave so my life could return to normal. He gave my hand a gentle squeeze and placed something into it before standing to leave. He and Death both left as quickly as they had appeared in my life and I was left staring at the door they had left through. I nodded off to sleep again and slept like the dead the rest of the day and all night.

When I woke up the next morning I felt much better, if not still a little weak and light headed from blood loss, though I would have loved to have convinced myself that it was nothing more than a twisted dream. However the puncture marks in my throat, the bruise on my chest, and the bruise on my wrist were pretty nasty reminders.

Suddenly I remembered he had placed something in my hand and its weight still remained there. Slowly I opened my hand and looked down at a heavy necklace of pure silver with a pendant in the shape of the mark on his forehead. I heard it then, a whisper, seeming to come from the necklace but heard in my mind, not in my ears. _Wear this and we will always be connected, I will be back for you soon. _I found it oddly reassuring despite my earlier conviction that I wanted to forget about it altogether.

Smiling I slipped the necklace over my head and let it settle heavily between my breasts. I did oddly feel a connection to him, as if he were still standing in the room with me and could hear everything I said to him. I snuggled back into my pillow and closed my eyes again. It would take some time to heal completely but I wouldn't have traded this adventure for anything in the world…now.

**A/N: Okay so reviews are welcome, flames as well since they don't really bother me. However I apologize if they seem OOC but hey come on this was my damn dream and it was what it was. So anyway hopefully you liked it and will enjoy this little oneshot. **


	4. Lucedio Means Light

** Lucedio Means Light, or Lucifer **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders or Darksiders ll. I do however own my characters and the plot. Those would be creations of the dark twisted corner of my mind, the dark corner that exists in everyone's mind. **

**A/N: This was another dream that I had last night after watching The Scariest Places on Earth. The dream was so disturbing and I doubt I did it justice but I had to put it down. I do not scare easily but this dream woke me up at 4 am and I was unable to sleep anymore that night. I may not sleep tonight either. Lucedio is an abandoned monastery that was built on what many people believe was a portal or nexus. The monks settled this place to try and control the evil pouring from it and the prospered for a while. They eventually were corrupted and began to practice human sacrifice. Instead of acknowledging the crimes by their priests the church sent assassins of unknown origins to kill the priests and seal the monastery. There are mummified remains of monks all over the monastery and in a courtyard there are some that have animals faces and the gate way to the property is inscribed with a Latin inscription, **_**La Porte De La Mort,**_** that translates to The Gate of Death. Many people translate Lucedio as Luminescence or Light but what many people refuse to admit is that Lucifer also meant light and so Lucedio could be translated as Lucifer. What better place for the devil to hide than in a monastery, a place of worship? **

"Damn you Charlie. Why did I let you talk me into this?" I grumbled for probably the tenth time since we had entered this damn abandoned Italian monastery. I was on vacation visiting a friend that I had gone to college with. I ran my hand through my long auburn hair, not that you could really see it in this light, as I felt the uneasy feeling creeping across my skin. I wanted to be anywhere but here, maybe back in my hotel room sipping some wine and reading a good book.

I had let my friend Charlie talk me into coming here on an impulse to try some crazy ritual she had found online and like a moron I allowed her to talk me into going with her. "I asked you and you came because you wouldn't let me do this alone. I have very little experience in doing rituals and you have plenty." I growled softly under my breath.

"What you are doing is a far cry from anything I have done. I practiced light magic, not black magic. I have never tried to harness the power of the dead. I am no necromancer." I practically gritted out between my clenched teeth, daring not to raise my voice above a whisper. Something felt very wrong here and it creeped across my skin as every sense warned me to flee this place of death. This place was full of power that had nothing to do with the dead but the sous trapped here were angry and full of malice.

Charlie let out a rather loud chuckle that echoed in the empty halls and I shot her a dirty look which was diminished somewhat as I cringed away from the bright flash light she shone in my eyes. We continued easing through the empty halls and it was so eerie. She loved all things morbid and my leanings toward magic had made us close friends in college.

We finally reached an open courtyard in the center of the monastery and I stopped as she began setting up her altar and I once again shivered as I felt something brush across my senses. It was completely dark and utterly chilling. It was also very intentional; whatever it was it was brushing us on purpose and sizing us up. I pulled my hoodie closer to my body as I watched her warily. "Charlie this is a horrible idea."

"We are already here so I might as well. Besides I think that I can harness the power of the dead here. It isn't that powerful surely." I shook my head and began walking around the courtyard. There were figures standing like silent sentinels at the edges and I warily approached them. "Come here!" I hissed at her.

I felt her when she reached my side and I motioned to the mummified remains of the monks. "They have animals faces Charlie; please tell me we can leave now. This is very wrong." She shook her head and smiled brightly, "Babe, this is so fucking cool, how can you want to leave now?" I looked at her in disbelief before throwing my hands up in defeat and moving as far as I can away from her altar but yet not near the walls with the half animal mummified monks.

"Do you even know the history of this place?" I asked Charlie and she shook her head as she unpacked some more ritual items. "Why don't you tell me?" She asked as she stopped long enough to glance at me as I took a deep breath. I didn't go anywhere without doing research on it first.

"Lucedio is an abandon monastery that was built on what many people believe was a portal or nexus. The monks settled this place to try and control the evil pouring from it and they prospered for a while. They eventually were corrupted by whatever power seeped from the portal and greed and began to practice human sacrifice. Instead of acknowledging the crimes by their priests the church sent assassins of unknown origins to kill the priests and seal the monastery. There are mummified remains of monks in a courtyard that have animal faces and the gate way to the property is inscribed with a Latin inscription reading, _La Porte De La Mort_."

I paused and took a breath. "Do you know what it means?" I asked her and she shook her head as she lit another candle. "Nope so finish telling me."

I clipped off a growl of annoyance. "It means The Gates Of Death, as far as the translation of the name of the monastery. Many people translate Lucedio as Luminescence or Light but what many people refuse to admit is that Lucifer also meant light and so Lucedio could be translated as Lucifer. What better place for the devil to hide than in a chapel?"

As I finished she giggled again and stopped setting up on the altar. "You really are a history buff aren't you?" I shook my head in irritation, "Look that altar you are setting up on was used to bludgeons hundreds of people to death. It was an act called the Sea of Blood and Agony. _La Mer De Sang Et L'agonie._" She just shrugged and ignored me so that she could go back to setting up and I just shut up and watched her silently.

Charlie took forever to set up her altar and began her ritual. I shivered as I listened to the unfamiliar and guttural language that she spoke. I had always used druidic to perform my rituals but this language was strange to me. However I couldn't deny its ability to work its magic.

I began to hear the voices of the dead growing louder in anger at being commanded by a living creature that dared to summon them. I felt the hair rising on my body as the natural energy was disrupted. I caught movement then out of the corner of my eye and hoped it was simply spirits as I sent a small prayer up as I locked my eyes on Charlie.

I gasped as I saw the eerie green light surrounding her as she summoned the dead, the glow associated with those that worked necromantic magic. Then I gasped in horror and couldn't suppress the horrible scream bubbling up in my throat. The silent sentinels were no longer simply standing about the courtyard. They were moving towards us and you could feel the anger and rage radiating off them. They began to speak and Charlie faltered in her ritual as the courtyard grew silent.

'**Who are you mortals, to disturb the souls of this place?**' They seemed to whisper in one voice but yet many and it made my head pound with the intensity. Charlie, ever the idiot and loud mouth blurted out, "I am the one who summoned you to claim the power given by the dead."

I grabbed her arm, not realizing how quickly I had moved, and hissed at her, "Shut up Charlie, we are in deep trouble. Despite what you may think, these things can and will cause harm. You lack the power to control them."

'**You speak with wisdom mortal. You do not know what you disturb in this place and the balance you upset.**' I breathed somewhat easier as some anger leached away from the voices and they stopped their approach and curiosity got the better of me. "What is it that you guard monks?"

'**We guard our wrongful tombs, we guard a powerful portal in this realm, and we were killed and imprisoned for our attempt to subdue this place.**' I gulped heavily and clutched Charlie's arm involuntarily as I felt another wave of darkness creeping across my senses and I felt sick. "What balance? What is this horrible presence here?"

'**Take heed and leave mortal before you cannot. The balance is beyond the comprehension of a mere mortal. The presence is the reason you must flee, he has sensed the ripple in the balance and he will come.**' I started to back towards the doorway that we had come in and I dragged Charlie along as I kept an eye on the deformed monks. "Who?" I asked softly of the still sentient spirits. '**The Reaper, Dead One, Pale Rider…**' They whispered and I just had to ask one more question instead of taking my first reaction and fleeing. "What is the Reaper?"

"That would be me human." Growled out a low husky voice from the doorway behind me; I screeched at the same time that Charlie did and whirled around. I let out a scream so loud that my ears roared when I caught sight of the eerily glowing creature. He wore a bone mask with glowing orange eyes, had shoulder length black hair, bare chested, with some kind of harness about his waist with tattered purple cloth hanging off it, and two wicked scythes hanging at his waist. His skin was the purplish color of death.

I didn't hesitate in my next action or decision. "Run Charlie, Run!" I clutched her sleeve and turned on my heel to bolt the other way across the courtyard. I didn't get very far before something hard collided with my face; it was his chest. Somehow he had gotten in front of us. I fell backward with Charlie half on top of me. I glanced up as his gaze narrowed and then it was lights out.

I woke up sometime later with a pounding head. "Sarah?" I heard a whisper from somewhere far away. I groaned softly and cracked my eyes open and my eyes flew the rest of the way open as I realized I was leaned against a wall in a room. I saw Charlie chained to a wall across the room from me and I moved my arm and realized that I was chained by a shackle as well. "What happened?"

"That creep knocked you out and then drug us both here and chained us up. He's been gone for a while now. I think he left us here." I shook my head, "No he is still close by." I whispered back, taking in the large bare room. My eyes snapped to the door as it was thrown open and he stepped in. I couldn't help myself and gave another small scream as he turned towards Charlie and I saw his spine sticking out of his skin.

He whipped around to me, "Shut up now human." I snapped my mouth closed and bit my lip to stop from whimpering. "Now time to answer some questions humans." He crossed his arms looking between the two of us and I realized how big he really was.

"Which one of you awoke the powers here? Which one of you practiced necromancy?" He glared behind the mask at us both. I swallowed hard as I shared a look with Charlie. "I did, let her go."

He laughed then and crouched before me and pinched my chin painfully between two fingers. "You're not going anywhere human and you are not the one practicing black magic. I felt you _pure_ soul the moment you walked in. Your friend however…" He trailed off looking at Charlie over his shoulder as his grip tightened on my chin and I reacted. I tucked my chin and turned, clamping my teeth down on his hand. My head snapped back with the force of his open handed blow.

He approached Charlie as I sat there stunned for a moment unable to do anything as I watched him stalking her and my heart constricted with fear. "You human meddled in things you should have left alone and your life is forfeit for disturbing the balance."

He pulled the scythes from his side and raised them. "NO!" I screamed and yanked to the end of my shackle spurred to action by this threat. He glanced at me over his shoulder and I almost could have sworn he gave me a pitying look but it didn't stop him from removing my friend from her shackles and marching her from the room.

As the door slammed shut behind him I struggled against the shackle, I hated feeling restrained and I was overcome with irrational fear. Okay maybe not irrational I thought as I struggled against the cuff. I fought harder as I heard a strangled scream and I yelled out in pain and fear as I pulled with all my might against the chain, unheeding of the blood seeping out of the cuts in my wrist.

The door opened and I spun quickly, half crouched from where I was trying to free myself. Sighing heavily he approached me and I eyed the scythes in his hands. I couldn't help it I huddled against the wall and watched him. He had murdered my friend. "Leave me alone you fucking monster. She didn't mean any harm."

Suddenly I was pinned to the wall by my throat and was staring eye to eye with him, my ability to breathe restricted. "I am an Enforcer of the balance, I am The Reaper, I am the Pale Rider, and I am Death. Your friend caused harm whether she meant to or not and for that she was punished. What will be your punishment?"

My grief and fear made me braver than I knew I could be. "I have done nothing wrong." I snarled right back at him and his gaze narrowed as he squeezed a little tighter. I started to struggle against him, gagging as I clawed at his arm trying to free myself from his grasp.

Suddenly I was on the floor again, shaking in fear and relief as I could breathe again. I looked up as I heard a click and he was standing in front of me without his mask on. Much to my surprise he wasn't a terrifying monster but before I could say anything he had me pinned back against the wall.

He wasn't choking me this time, merely holding me in place against the wall so I was level with his face. "Do I look like a monster come to life from one of your ridiculous fairy tales girl?" He sneered and I shook my head, afraid to piss him off anymore. I shivered as he moved his face closer to me and placed his nose against my neck. I trembled harder as he seemed to be inhaling my scent. "Do you know how long it has been since I have been so close to such a pure soul?"

I shook my head no as I pinched my eyes shut tight. "No, little human open those veil gray eyes, look at me." I held his gaze as he drew away from me again. "By all rights I should kill you."

I started to scream again and fought harder against his grip as it tightened again on my throat. "Please…" I didn't mean to beg but I didn't want to die. I stopped struggling as he let out a low growl and pressed me against the wall with his body instead of by the throat. Slowly he moved his fingers to my chin forcing me to hold his gaze. I bucked against him as I realized that there was a large, extremely large bulge, pressing against my hip.

He chuckled low in his throat as he moved his face closer to mine. I stopped struggling and the only sound in the room was my ragged breathing. He pressed his lips to mine and forced his tongue inside my mouth, groaning loudly. "So sweet…" He whispered as he pulled away.

I felt hot tears streaming down my face as his hand roamed down my throat and to my breasts. I tried to pull away and was rewarded with a jarring slam against the wall, "Be still human and I might let you live." I swallowed hard and sent up a silent prayer for strength.

Slowly his hands roamed down my breasts and fondled them as if in fascination. I shuddered and resisted the urge to pull away again as his hands traveled further down my body. I felt sick as he explored my body and I mean all of it; from my head all the way down to my feet. I let out a small half scream as he ripped the clothing from my body in a few brutal movements.

"Such beauty…such radiance." I bit back a sob as his cold hands trailed across my bare flesh. Suddenly I was beneath him on the rough cold stone floor and I closed my eyes. I felt his arousal against my legs and I felt his cold lips nipping at the sensitive flesh of my throat. "I want to corrupt you, take that purity…open your eyes."

I couldn't resist the sob as I opened my eyes to see him. Surprisingly he didn't go out of his way to hurt me but it was the whole situation. He had taken me prisoner, was going to rape me, and killed my friend. My body froze in shock, stuck between an undeniable pleasure and disgust as his mouth latched onto my nipple.

I let out a strangled cry as I struggled against him again, clawing at his chest and shoulders. "Let me go!" He groaned and tugged lightly on my nipple. "Enjoy it pure one, allow me my pleasure and I will allow you to live." I forced myself to calm down as he went back to my nipples.

His hands stroked down my sides, one finding its way underneath my ass. He pulled my hips up against his and his fingers played in the cleft of my ass. I trembled against him caught between a rush of pleasure and fear. He returned to nip at my throat before pressing his lips back to mine.

I couldn't do it; I couldn't deal with these feelings and everything that had happened. "I don't deserve this, you have no right." He chuckled against my lips and pulled away to smirk down at me. "Little one did you not read the Latin inscription above the gate you passed through?" I nodded, "Yes it said 'The Gates of Death'…"

"You are mine now." I sobbed harder and struggled to free myself, forgetting that I was shackled anyway. Growling he grabbed my waist with both hands, "If you wish to have it this way then let me take you as you fear." Before I could utter another word he thrust into my unprepared and much smaller body.

I screamed in agony as pain lanced through me, "Please…it's too…much…" I sobbed as I arched against the floor scraping my shoulders. His thrusts never slowed but the pain did lessen to a tolerable level, perhaps even a little pleasure in a purely physical sense. My heart was rendered and my soul was quivering in fear.

This thing called Death abused my body for long minutes until he gave a groan and poured his seed inside my body. Surprisingly it was warm as it filled me and I lay shivering as he pulled away. I slowly curled into a ball as he touched my face and I flinched. "Still you remain pure…" He seemed fascinated.

I wasn't prepared for what he did next. He jerked me onto my stomach and kneeled behind me. I whimpered since I could do little else as I was exhausted and sore. His large hand forced my face against the rough floor as his other hand pulled my hips up. I found the strength to scream though as he forced himself into my ass.

I thrashed then, bucking and fighting. There was no becoming comfortable with this and I fought with a strength I didn't think I had left. I screamed as my cheek was scraped painfully against the floor with each powerful thrust. Finally he let loose a roar and stiffened behind me. He pulled out and allowed me to curl up in a tight ball of agony and raw nerves.

He left the room and I have no idea how long I lay there numb to the room around me. I curled tighter on myself as he entered the room sometime later and approached me. I stared at his boots, refusing to look up at him. "Look at me."

It was a command and not a request. I looked up at him; figuring death was the only thing he could do to me now. I was surprised when he draped a clean and warm blanket around my shoulders.

"I apologize for hurting you. I am amazed that even after such contact with me you remain pure in your soul." I gazed silent and wide eyed at him for a few moments as he regarded me thoughtfully. "Are you going to kill me?"

He sighed heavily, "No and honestly I never should have touched you. You committed no crime and should have been released but it has been so long since I have seen a soul as pure as yours in a human. I was drawn in by it." Somehow out of all the terror, grief, and pain I managed to give him a small smile.

"Damn." He muttered as he lifted my wrist to examine the deep lacerations caused by the shackles. I winced in pain as the cuts stung as he prodded at them. "Well they are not life threatening." He was silent and stared at my smaller hand sitting in his larger one before placing it gently back in my lap and sighing.

He waved his hand and the shackle fell away from my hand. "Flee from this place human, nothing shall harm you it is daylight now. Flee this place and never come back; pray I never see you again until you are an old gray woman." I didn't need another prodding from him. I was up and out the door; fleeing for the exit through the tunnels as if guided by some unforeseen source.

I breathed a sigh as I broke from the doors and into the light of day. I lost my friend that night but I was out alive and I knew I could face anything.


	5. To Touch The Forbidden

** To Touch the Forbidden**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders or Darksiders ll. I do however own my characters and the plot. **

**A/N: Note to all readers, in case you haven't noticed and to quote J.R. Tolkien, "Dark have been my dreams of late." For some unexplained reason and surprising to me I have been having a lot of dreams about Death and War mostly in equal parts but you can guess the story worthy ones. It is surprising to me because I haven't played the game in over a month and just today finally sat down and read The Abomination Vault. I actually am quite ill as I type this from some ailment that the doctors have no clue about what is causing it and I suffer from many of the symptoms and possibly the cause in this dream. I had this dream last night and feel compelled to write/share it. Also lots of love to my favorite reviewer DecepticonQueen! I always look forward to your reviews. **

I stood perusing the books at this little hole in the wall antique book store as I was looking for a very specific book on dream interpretations and I sighed in irritation for probably the fifth time in as many minutes. I was just about ready to give up and move away as it didn't seem that this little store, no matter how promising, would hold the book I needed.

Something on the lower shelf though caught my attention as I turned to walk further down the tiny cramped isle. Something that shouldn't have been there unless it was a harmless copy but now days the copies tended to mimic the originals in appearance. Curiosity got the better of me as I kneeled onto one knee to grab the book.

Carefully I grasped the heavy tome and pulled it onto my bent knee to examine it more closely. The outer binding looked like dark brown aged and wrinkled leather with a loop on the outer opening edge with a leather strap reaching from the back to slide into the loop on the front effectively holding the book shut.

I slid the loop open and flipped the cover open and my mouth flew open as I read the title. It was a copy of the Necronomicon and I sat there for several long minutes with trembling hands holding the book unsteadily.

Suddenly I felt a cold tingle up my arms and my stomach rolled queasily. I snapped the book shut and all but threw it back on the shelf as I stood and left the store quickly on trembling legs.

The cold November evening air hit me and seemed to soothe my roiling stomach as I headed for my pickup truck. I suppressed a shiver as I quickly threw glances over my shoulder every few seconds as I crossed the almost deserted street to reach my vehicle.

I heaved a sigh of relief as I slid in behind the wheel and clicked the locks shut on the doors. Slowly I pulled the truck away from the curb and headed home, the sick feeling in my stomach and the tingling in my arms subsided as I put miles between me and that little bookstore.

I got home well after dark and as I pulled into the drive way I did a mental tally to make sure all my horses were accounted for as I always did. However instead of hopping from the truck to walk calmly and peacefully to my front door, enjoying the brisk air I shut off the truck and sat starring at the distance. It was not more than 10 yards from my truck to my front door but suddenly it seemed more like 10 miles.

I braced myself and headed for the house at a dead run. I hit the bottom step and pushed off to land on the porch, not once touching the second and third step. I slammed the door behind me and leaned against it, my breath heaving in short bursts. I smiled sheepishly at the two startled cats glaring at me from the back of couch. I approached them and scratched them behind the ears as I passed them.

I grabbed a starter log from the box next to the fireplace and set it at the back of the grate. I used a lighter to light it and then piled three pieces of firewood in on top of it. It didn't take long for the fire to start blazing and the bricks next to the hearth to heat up. With the fire blazing merrily and my two cats now tucked in next to it on the bricks I grabbed my two blankets and pillow from the bedroom and placed them in a pallet in front of the fire.

I yawned as I got sleepy watching the flames dancing and snuggled under the blanket covering me. The thought of getting up again to change into my pajamas occurred to me and I shrugged it off. I was tired and had a hell of a day so I didn't care to get back up. So instead I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I am still not sure what woke me up but I glanced at the dying fire before sitting up to put more wood on it. Once that was done I lay back down and it hit me again. It felt as though I had swallowed a beehive and the bees were stinging my stomach while my guts growled in protest.

Like a bolt I shot up to my feet and headed for the bathroom. Oh god in heaven above I was sick as a dog but once it passed I still felt just a hair weaker but wasn't in pain anymore so I returned to my pallet to lie down. That was to be short lived though as less than an hour passed and I was once again heading for the bathroom. After about the third time I gave up lying back on the floor and settled for the couch after adding more fuel to the fire.

I slept again restlessly as it seemed to be passing as daylight broke outside the windows. Best I could figure was I had been up back and forth to the bathroom since four in the morning so the worst had to be over.

I was wrong of course as I woke up and headed back to the bathroom, only it wasn't so violent this time around. I stopped to stare at my face in the mirror. My eyes had sunken in and my normally brilliant gray-green eyes no longer sparkled but looked dull and glazed. My skin was deathly pale and my blonde hair hung limply, as illness tends to make hair do, past my shoulders where it stopped at midway down my back. I trudged to the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water and grabbed a small handful of crackers. I thought I was holding them good until the stinging returned to my stomach and what I had eaten came right back up and the fluid went straight through me.

I groaned as I flopped back down on the couch. I knew then that I was seriously in trouble since I was dehydrating fast but couldn't trust myself to drive so I decided to call for help. My cell had gotten left in the kitchen and I rolled over to sit up. I found then that I had dehydrated past the point of functioning and it had slipped up on me. I could no longer stand and I was shivering underneath the blanket. Even the sickness had passed except for the pains since I had so precious little fluid left.

I tried to lick my dry lips only to find that my tongue was equally dry and I had great difficulty swallowing now as my spit had become thick. I groaned and tried once again to get up only to collapse back against the couch. I just didn't have it in me. All I could hope was that I could hang on long enough for someone to check on me. I shivered violently again and tucked further under the blanket. Matters were worse now since I couldn't get up to add wood and keep the fire going.

At some point in time I started drifting in and out of consciousness and could have sworn I heard the door open. I growled softly from where I lay curled on my side on the couch and then let my shoulders droop. I fell completely away from awareness at that point.

I woke up sometime later and noted that my cats both sat above my head on the armrest of the couch watching me closely. I also noted that upon first glance there were fresh logs on the fire. Maybe I was hallucinating and I wasn't actually out that long. I looked out the window and noted that it was full dark outside now and it had only been around lunch when I had took a turn for the worst. That was when I realized that while I still ached and wasn't clear headed I wasn't as sick anymore. I still felt the need to go to the bathroom but fought it as I needed to retain as much fluid as possible.

"You are extremely lucky girl." My head snapped around looking for the voice and when I tried to push up into a sitting position I realized just how weak and dizzy I still was. I didn't recognize that deep voice that sounded so close by. I felt a twinge of fear as I realized I was all but helpless against whoever was here.

However that seemed to be receding to the back of my mind as it started hazing over again. I shivered again and curled further in on myself as I knew I would drift off again. Suddenly an impossibly large hand gripped my jaw firmly but gently and pressed something cool against my lips. "No, little one, you are not slipping away again until you have some water."

I gagged and spit a small amount back up as the water unexpectedly sloshed into my mouth in a greater volume than I had thought. However it didn't take longer for my fluid starved body to drink the entre thing almost without thought of it. My mind was still hazy and my body still not moving to my will when I caught site of the thing hovering above me. I really should have screamed had I the strength or cried had I the tears to spare. I settled instead to stare at him through half lowered lids.

My brain screamed wrong when I let my gaze travel down the exposed torso of pallid flesh and then on to the hands wrapped in questionably clean cloths atop gauntleted hands. The wide belt about his waist was trimmed in what looked like bone and had strips of rotting purple fabric floating down in random spots. His boots were heavily armored and also were lined in bone. With a loud gulp I forced myself to stare into his face.

Okay what should have been his face at any rate and felt the need to scream bubbling in my throat before my body thwarted it as wasted energy so I settled for dully holding his gaze. His face was covered in a thick bone mask with slits for eyes and nostrils but no mouth. I could still see a length of his jaw on either side when it wasn't covered by the shoulder length tendrils of black hair. His eyes held mine then as if he willed my eyes back to his. They were bright glowing orange embers behind the mask and didn't appear to be unkind, merely haunted.

"You humans, always so careless and curious." He said in an amused tone as he sat the glass down on the floor next to the couch. I gave him a halfhearted snarl of blunt teeth which made him chuckle. "Spunky even when facing your death, I find that amusing and so little amuses me these days."

"So you have come to kill me?" I managed to rasp out painfully from a throat gone dry again. He laughed then, a laugh that shook his whole large frame. After several minutes he stopped and sobered as he gazed down at me intently, "No little one, I have come to save you from your own stupid folly. If you can be saved." He clearly must have read the confusion on my face since he shook his head. "Not now, later we will talk but for now you will rest." I resented being told what to do and sent him a half-hearted glare as I felt my eyes drooping closed. Before I could do anything to defy him I was out cold again.

Time seemed like a relative thing and my dreams seemed more real than reality. Dreams of strong arms holding me up long enough to coax fluid down me until I finally woke up enough to know I was awake and alive. I lay there for several long minutes simply breathing and listening to the logs crackling in the fireplace. I swallowed several times and realized that I wasn't as cotton-mouthed as I had been before.

I was beginning to think that everything had been a dream concerning the stranger who had appeared in my home. I carefully sat up and sighed when I realized that I only got the slightest bit dizzy. I flinched as I heard my cat, Gibbs, give an angry hiss from the kitchen and then a muffled curse from a gruff voice. Still not trusting myself to sit up enough to look over the couch or stand I settled for listening to the growling and footsteps getting closer.

Suddenly a very angry tabby cat was dropped on my chest and he turned to growl at someone standing behind the couch as he crouched and lashed his tail side to side in irritation. I placed a hand on his back and he immediately started purring and rubbed his face against mine, making me smile softly. I then turned my attention back to the man starring down at me from behind the couch.

The urge to scream was still there although I didn't voice it; probably because my system was still in shock to an extent. "Don't do it girl." I gave the man a confused look and tilted my head side ways to consider him. "Don't do what exactly?" He sent me a hard look and took so long to reply I almost thought he might not. "Don't scream, it might set that damnable feline off again."

I chuckled softly and regarded the cat sitting on my chest. "I always thought cats were the stewards of the dead." He came to kneel in front of the couch, his face inches from mine. "That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. What would you know of it anyway or for that matter that I am one of the dead?"

"Well you cannot possibly be alive with the way you look." He chuckled then as he eased back into a less threatening position. "Oh yes, little one, I am very much alive just not in the sense you humans could understand." I gave a tiny shrug of my shoulders and let it go. I watched the fire burn as the silence became awkward.

"What happened to me?" I finally got the nerve up to ask and waited for an answer. "Well now, let's see where to begin shall we?" I gave him a glare as I turned my head to look at him. He seemed to be pondering that as he extended another glass of water to me and I took my time sipping it as I listened to him intently.

"You stupidly opened a book that usually wouldn't have harmed you but it did because it was actually used by someone to practice necromancy. As for why it affected you I suppose it could be because you practically radiate goodness, you have never touched or practiced anything that has to do with dark practices like necromancy. Therefore it reacted and made you ill, draining you of your life essence and even now faint traces linger in your aura."

He paused and watched me as I digested this. I suppose he expected me to deny it or argue but I simply nodded my head as I waited for him to continue. "So how is it you saved me?" He chuckled again and this time it sent shivers skittering over my skin. "I used my necromantic abilities to purge the majority of it although the rest you will have to do on your own over time but you are no longer in danger of dying."

"How is it you know so much about it?" I had to ask and again he gave that dark chuckle before tapping a knuckle against his mask. "Simple really, who else could have more control over the powers of the dead than Death himself."

I looked in shock at him before I started trembling uncontrollably. I had put up with a lot in silence and without freaking but this was too much. I started shrieking at him then, "You are here to kill me then! Get away from me!" I honestly don't know what all I screamed at him or how long he let me go on before I finally wore myself out and slumped back against the couch. He never moved from his spot and simply starred at me, "Are you done now?"

I gave him an incredulous look before sighing in defeat and nodding. "Good. I am not going to kill you; you are needed in the coming years for certain things and play a rather important role so we couldn't allow you to be lost due to a youthful folly." I laughed softly and rolled my eyes, "Okay, whatever."

He shook his head slowly, "You humans always seeking for things you sense are out there but yet when confronted with the truth you do everything possible to deny it!" He finished in what was probably a yell for him and I met him with one of my own. "I didn't say I didn't believe you moron, only that I doubted I would be important!" I had my nosed pressed to the bone mask just beneath where the nose slits were.

The living room was filled with the sounds of my ragged breathing as I held his glare with one of my own. Suddenly angry growling erupted from my chest and I flicked my gaze down at my cat and then back up to his, moving my face away from his. "That cat is unbalanced." The absurdity of the statement and the timing made me blink owlishly for a moment before laughing loudly until tears came to my eyes and blurred my vision.

"He most likely is." I finally managed after I stopped laughing. Death shook his head at me and I think he grinned behind his mask. "So how will I know when I am needed and for what?" He grew sober again, "You will know when the time comes and as for what I cannot say because it could alter things. I just know I was told not to let you die." I nodded in return before reclining again on the couch and slowly stroking my cat. "Well I think I am going to live now."

"It would seem that you are at that." I gave him a weak smile as I was getting tired again. "So how long will I feel like crap?" He gave me a considering look for a moment before finally answering me. "Hmm, it will be several days."

I groaned and rolled my eyes before yawning. "You should rest." I nodded drowsily at his statement and closed my eyes. I fell asleep and he left sometime after that but even after I woke up later I knew it wasn't a dream. There were also times in the coming years that I could sense someone watching me and I would glance over to find a crow sitting on the fence watching me shovel stalls or throw hay. I just knew somehow that it was him keeping watch and it oddly gave me a comforting peace of mind.


	6. Monster

** Monster**

**Disclaimer: I do not own War, Darksiders, or the lyrics. They belong to their respective creators. I do however own myself, Willow, and my dreams. Also pretty sure Julie owns herself and Paisley. **

**A/N: Yep, you guessed it! Another messed up dream that is probably an outlet for my own frustrations in life. So I am going to write it down. These dreams should provide me with plenty of one-shot material seeing as they will not go away. Note the deadpan face I am making as I type this. Me + no sleep + bull crap + access to weapons and horses = bad news/train wreck.**

"Arrrrggggghhhhh!" I yelled in frustration at no one particular. I kneeled on both knees as I clutched my hand tighter around the hilt of the short sword and I felt the sweat cooling on my body in the cool December air making me shiver lightly. I watched my breath puff in clouds as I exhaled. Slowly I draw a breath in and release it before standing up and sheathing the sword. I was so damn mad and frustrated with life in general.

The latest debacle of a date was the newest in a long line of disappointments. I swear to God these men around here were completely useless. They were worse than the women about being nit-picky and whiny. It grated on my nerves. Perhaps that is because of my cowgirl attitude and the fact I have no tolerance for sucker-throwing, ass-hurt little boys who got their asses up on their shoulders over an independent woman.

I and my friend owned our own tack shop and custom made tack business and business is good. I smirk at that before looking out in the pasture to see three curious horses watching me probably thinking their owner was a nut job. I grumbled low under my breath and looked around the back yard for something to do to relieve my irritation. That wasn't happening since the house and yard work were done for the day and it wasn't even noon yet.

I got that feeling again, the same feeling I have been getting the last six months. Someone was watching me and I could feel it but I haven't found them yet. I gave another growl under my breath before lashing out and punching the side of my feed shed. I bit my lip and growled at the pain shooting up my arm. I clenched my fist and held it close to my body, nursing the bleeding knuckles. This was one reason no one was comfortable with me is because it kept me on edge.

I apparently didn't hear the door of a vehicle slam as I sunk down to the ground and glared at the tree-line that I knew someone lurked in. I nearly jumped out of my skin when a hand landed on my shoulder. "Son of a bitch Julie, don't do that shit to me! Christ on a cracker." I shout at my best friend as she slaps a hand over her mouth to stop from giggling. That earned her a look that should have set her ablaze.

"I swear you are so jumpy lately. Anyway did you remember we were supposed to go out to the riding trails today?" Shit, I actually had forgotten about that altogether. "Um, sure I remembered."

"Liar, you forgot. Go get Willow so we can go. I will try to keep ole Pissy Paisley from pawing the floor out of my trailer." I nod and reach in the feed shed to grab my saddle, pad, and bridle to sling over in the back of Julie's truck. I then grab the lead rope off the fence and wait patiently for Willow to make her way to me. I give the other two affectionate rubs between their ears before latching the gate behind Willow.

10 minutes later we finally get the horse loaded and me in the truck. It takes all of another 20 minutes to get to the riding trails and of course we have the trails to ourselves today since it is so cold today. I get to work on saddling Willow while Julie saddles her horse, Paisley. She always gets done faster than me and I nod in her direction as I glance over and see her waiting on me at the trail head.

I grab the saddle and put my foot in the stirrup. It takes several bounces to get myself up and over her back. I am NOT a dainty little woman who oh so gracefully flows from ground to saddle. I am tall, standing at 5'11, and I am a little too heavy for my own liking although Julie says I am not fat. Anyway it takes a little effort to get in the saddle but not much, plus I am cat quick when it is an emergency. Just to finish this off, I have long blonde hair with natural high and lowlights in it and emerald green eyes or gray depending on the lighting you see them in.

I turn Willow to the trail head and fall in step next to Julie as we ride the one trail quietly until we get to the split in the trail. The left is the 18 mile trail that runs back into the 9 mile trail at another split and to the right is the little 9 mile loop. "Which way?" Julie asks as she glances over at me after stopping her horse. I pull a smoke out of my saddle bag and light it before answering. "Hell let's take the long trail today, I want to see if anyone is at the pond fishing and if the catfish are still biting well. I want to go fishing next weekend."

We turn the horses to the left; the pond is about half way on the long trail so it is going to take us a while to get there. Suddenly Willow starts beneath me and half lunges to the side. I pull her up and glance around as Julie stops and looks around too. "Well someone is boogering today aren't they?" I shoot her a glare.

"She is not booger hunting Julie, something spooked her." Julie shrugged and we continued on down the trail without much more trouble although Willow is still snorting and twitching her ears as if she caught the scent of something we cannot see.

Finally Julie broke the silence again. "What has been going on with you lately? I know you're a recluse but you have been ridiculous lately." I roll my eyes and give her a lopsided grin then let the sarcasm drip. "What ever makes you think that?"

She gives me a glare in return and snorts. I roll my eyes again and start spilling. "I have been having these weird dreams since I started playing that Darksiders game. I practically eat, sleep, and breathe that damn game."

"You are addicted to that game it's not healthy Susan." I roll my eyes and give her the 'no shit' look. "I know that but it is what it is. Anyway I have been having weird dreams about the sexy hunk on the game and ever since I swear someone is watching me. I FEEL it and it has me on edge all the time.'

"You sound like you need help." She says it laughingly because I know in my heart that I can trust her and no matter how weird something is that she will believe me. She was there this past summer when I had to get help getting rid of a demon that had attached itself to me. The only reason we knew something was off was because snakes were actively seeking me out no matter where I was at. Its name was Amon, a Marquis of Hell and it had taken some heavy help to get rid of it.

I still have no clue what I did to draw its attention to me. I used to practice Druidism but I hadn't in years and had done nothing that would have warranted attention of that level. To say it scared the shit out of me would be the understatement of the century. I groaned and looked at her again, "I agree, although the few people I have asked tentative questions to have no clue what is going on this time."

She shrugged and stopped to dig a drink out of her saddlebags and I did the same. We were getting near to the half-way point of the trail. When we did this we often camped overnight out here. Usually we took the short trail and camped at the trail head just off the highway but if we take the long trail we camp at the facilities they have at the pond. I don't like it though because it is so secluded and never has cell service in case of an emergency. Also park service never comes out after dark.

I take out my I-pod that I have kept in the saddlebag this whole time and catch Julie's attention. "Do you mind if I turn this own and listen to a song?" She shook her head, "No hun, whatever helps settle your nerves." I give her a grateful smile and plug the earphones into my ears and flip the power switch. My favorite song is at the top and I click the button for it to play. The intro blares into my ears and I let it wash through me.

**The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged but I can't control it. So stay away from me, the beast is ugly, I feel the rage and I just can't hold it. It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls, it comes awake and I can't control it. Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head, why won't someone come and save me from this, make it end? **

**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath my skin, I must confess that I feel like a monster. I hate what I become, the nightmare's just begun, I must confess that I feel like a monster. I, I feel like a monster. I, I feel like a monster.**

The first verse and chorus blared into my ears and I felt the rage and frustration bubbling up in the pit of my stomach. I wanted so badly to just open Willow up and let her go, let her run until my anger was gone. She felt it coming from me as I tightened my grip on the reins as she half lunged forward, throwing up both front legs and bouncing forward like that several times. I smiled wickedly over my shoulder at Julie and she shook her head. My head snapped back around as she pointed in front of us.

There just in front of us I saw a flash of red and black with something mixing in it that glinted the sunlight back at us. I bared my teeth in a half smile and half snarl as I drove my heels into Willow's side and loosened my grip on the reins. Julie's yell to stop was lost in the music as the second verse started and Willow surged forward.

**My secret side I keep, hid under lock and key, I keep it caged but I can't control it. 'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down. Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?**

**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath my skin, I must confess that I feel like a monster. I hate what I become, the nightmare's just begun, I must confess that I feel like a monster. I, I feel like a monster. I, I feel like a monster.**

Whoever or whatever it was, it wasn't stupid as it left the trail and dodged off into the trees although it was almost impossibly fast. I chanced a look down at the ground and noted the massive trail of hoof prints we were following. I was finally going to catch whoever had been stalking me and I yelled to encourage Willow to pick up the pace. I glanced back and saw Julie chasing us from way back. I turned my attention back on the person I was pursuing.

**It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp. There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart. No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream. Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster.**

**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath my skin, I must confess that I feel like a monster. I hate what I become, the nightmare's just begun, I must confess that I feel like a monster. I've gotta lose control, do something radical, I must confess that I feel like a monster. **

**I, I feel like a monster. I, I feel like a monster.**

That momentary lapse in concentration was all it took. We broke out of the trees and I clamped my legs around Willow. There was nowhere to go but in the pond. We had broken through on the small dirt levy and there was only a straight drop to the pond. Any of my other horses would have jumped in and then we would have swum out but not Willow.

She slammed the brakes on so fast and hard that I didn't have time to think about what was about to happen. I hit the frigid water hard enough to stun me and then I tried to scream which only earned me a rush of burning water to my lungs. I could hear muffled screaming and kicked to reach the surface.

That didn't' work out for me either. Somehow some of fishing line that had been tangled and broken off in the water over time had wrapped around my left ankle. I thrashed trying to loosen it enough to get away as my lungs protested for me to breath. I reached my hands up and realized I could feel cold air.

I struggled harder, even trying to reach down to untangle the lines. My vision was starting to blur and my chest was on fire. I struggled to think, to not panic and I remembered the knife in my pocket. I was just reaching for it when the need to breath forced me to take a breath of muddy churned pond water. I tried coughing it out, a natural instinct, which only got more into my lungs.

My vision was no longer blurry but getting black at the edges and my arms and legs wouldn't work for me. I could still hear Julie screaming somewhere above me and then splashing. Too late was the only thing I could think as I started to let darkness take me. Suddenly I felt a burning in my ankle and it cleared my head enough for me to realize someone had grabbed me by my waist and yanked hard enough to break the lines from my ankle. Although it did sink some of the heavier wire into my skin but I really didn't care at this point. I wasn't going to die today.

I felt the heavy arm, obviously a man, release me and I collapsed on my hands and knees to cough the water out of my lungs. I didn't hear Julie yelling anymore but I could hear her whimpering or something along those lines and I chalked it up to nearly having a heart attack from this. Coherent thoughts returned to my head as I finished coughing the water up and I rolled over onto my back and breathed in the cold air.

I shivered lightly and realized I was now in below forty degree weather and soaked to the bones, Oh and my horse was gone. I rolled my head to look at Julie and noted she was staring at my savior but I wasn't concerned about him right now. She was pasty white. "Julie it's okay now. Thank God you have Willow." She didn't move or say a word. Rolling my eyes I turned to thank my rescuer.

HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! I yelped as I scooted back several feet before I bumped into Julie's legs and stopped. There, right there, in front of us and looking like he had just stepped out of the damn game was War. If I hadn't already been shivering I would have been doing so at this point. This guy was enormous but not giant, my mind offered as I looked at him.

I took slow deep breaths to calm my nerves. If he wanted me or us dead, we would have been so already, hell he could have just let me drowned. I carefully used my reins and Julie's legs to pull myself into a standing position. When my knees nearly buckled I realized how cold I was and that hypothermia was my biggest concern at the moment. The horseman could wait.

I spoke without ever taking my eyes off the now grinning horseman. "Julie go set up the tent over there and get a fire started." She moved shakily away with Paisley as I stood staring at the horseman, War. If he was going to actually do something I wanted Julie far away from the action. That grin he had on his face made the hair on my neck stand up. "I guess thank you for saving me." He inclined his head before holding my stare again.

I found myself doing something so stupid, I was fangirling and blushing. I grumbled to myself to stop it as I held his gaze, shivering in the dying light of day. Then he spoke and oh lord I could have melted right there. It wasn't like the game; his voice was rougher and deeper. "You should go change and get warm before you catch your death."

I nodded and hobbled towards the now erect tent using Willow as a crutch. I made it there and ducked inside. I didn't have any extra clothes so I would have to just huddle naked next to the fire to stay warm, hell I didn't figure War would actually stick around. Maybe I was hallucinating anyway. I stripped and stepped back outside to lay my clothes next to the fire.

I froze when glowing blue eyes locked on me and I ducked back inside the tent. I heard a soft giggle and growled out loudly in warning. "Don't you dare laugh at me Julie. Hand me a damn blanket out of my saddlebags please." A few moments later she handed one through the flap to me. I wrapped up in it and took my clothes out to dry. I sat next to the fire and took the MRE and bottle of water Julie handed me.

War seemed to have no intention of leaving and I noticed Julie fidgeting nervously. "Why don't you get some rest Jules? I'll check on the horses in a bit and keep the fire going; besides I have to tend to this ankle." She nodded and moved off, I was concerned she might have been in shock and I wanted her warm and relaxed. Okay maybe I had other more selfish reasons too.

I sat there in silence with the horseman and stared into the crackling fire for a long time, how long I am not sure. Sighing I hobbled over to the horses and grabbed the first aid kit out of Julie's bags and then went to sit back close to the fire. I was still a bit chilled. I still wasn't sure about the horseman and I watched him warily. He was watching me with barely concealed amusement.

I carefully used an alcohol wipe to clean the four rings around my ankle. They were not deep but they stung all to be damned as I cleaned them. Carefully I applied some antibiotic salve and then wrapped my ankle in a long strip of gauze. Finally done I sat back and sighed as the stinging ebbed into a dull throb which was manageable.

"Are you the one following me?" I just blurted the question out and knew I had hit the nail on the head as surprise flitted across his face followed by a grin. I growled low in my throat, stalking wasn't amusing in my book. "Yes."

I hissed out my next words through gritted teeth to keep from screaming and waking up Julie. "You think stalking is funny? What are you some kind of pervert?" His amusement faded as he regarded me seriously and I thought perhaps I might have gone too far. "I think you confuse me with my brother." The absurdity of the statement and the fact he just pretty much told a joke had me staring at him opened mouthed.

I snapped it shut and glared at him. "Well we call it stalking and it's creepy. What are you doing following me anyway? You aren't even supposed to be real; you're just a character on a game." He chuckled, yes chuckled, as he watched my reactions. "Indeed. That idiotic game, as you humans call it, has caused more problems than you can ever know. As for why I am watching you, it is for my own curiosity. You were being stalked by a rather high level demon. I found it interesting."

"Oh so if the council is real then does that mean they have you following me? Why?" I was starting to get scared. If everything I had read and played were true to some extent then I could be in serious trouble for some reason I didn't even understand. He gave another chuckle, "Little one I have a life outside the call of the council. I was curious is all; you only came to my attention because I was watching the demon. I will admit you are a spunky and entertaining little one but nothing so special to warrant that kind of attention, unless you have accumulated some powerful enemies."

The last of his statement was said softly and seriously. I swallowed hard and then looked at him, "My name is Susan, not human or little one. As for enemies, I pissed a bunch of people off when I handed the reins of my gathering over to someone who has done a less than stellar job leading them. Perhaps they set him on me, although why I don't know."

Suddenly he was leaning close into my face and I gulped hard, unable to move away. He placed a fingertip to my chest, just above my heart and I swear his eyes flashed brighter for just a moment. "You have a great untapped power in you; your aura radiates part of that power like a beacon. Someone handing you over would tempt even the Lord of Hell from the Black Depths."

I gulped and then flopped onto my back as he moved away. "Great, so much for a normal life…" I turned on my side to face him across the fire from me where he had taken back up his previous position. "Well what does that mean you are going to do?" He seemed to be deep in consideration.

"If I tell the council or you seek their protection they may very well have you executed to eliminate the threat you could pose even though you are human." I growled and made to sit up before he motioned me to sit back down. "Or I could keep you under my protection and watch over you for your short human life. You could accompany me from time to time and the rest I could watch you from a distance. The only other option is return to the life you had within the magical world here and hope for the best."

I spit out my next statement more vehemently than needed but I wanted my stance crystal clear. "I will never go back." He was back in my face again in an instant.

"I wonder what they did to make you so bitter. I do like the spunk; most humans would be comatose like your friend after meeting me." I smiled up at him and realized my answer, "I am not afraid of you because even when playing the game I was fascinated by you. I combed every historical record I could find to try and find the truth about the horsemen."

I had a uh-huh moment at the same time he did, "That might have been what drew the demon to you." I nodded in agreement and he seemed satisfied. "I guess that means I no longer fascinate you?" I couldn't help myself so don't judge me. I don't flirt much anyway so it was nice to do it around someone that it felt natural to flirt with.

He gave me a side-long glance before turning back to face me, his face only inches from mine. He was so close I could feel his hot breath fanning my cold face and smell the sharp tang that was his breath. It smelled like something I should be able to place, something I had smelled before but I couldn't place it. It was pleasant but different, like what a flame would smell like I realized.

I felt my breathing hitching as I tried to think with him this close, so close I could see the numerous little scars covering his face from previous fights. I slowly reached a hand out to run a fingertip across a particularly fascinating little scar on his chin, almost against my will. He shocked me when he gently nuzzled into my hand and I gasped as his sharper than normal teeth grazed my palm.

Suddenly the night wasn't all that damn cold as my frustrated and denied body flared with a mind of its own and I fought to keep rationality in control. I caught his eyes and realized that he was fighting the same battle. "Reminds me of a song…truly Dancing with the Devil." I mumbled. "It would be more than a dance." He said with a light chuckle and his eyes held mine.

That shocked me; did he just flirt back with me? Did he actually just come on to me? I searched his face for anything that would give me a clue and nothing. Slowly he leaned in and placed a firm but gentle kiss on my lips. I jerked back in shock and my hands flew to my lips as I stared wild eyed at him. He chuckled softly before moving away. "You should get some sleep little one. I will keep watch on you and your friend but I will be gone in the morning. Don't worry though because I will never be far."

I nodded and cast one last long glance over my shoulder before turning in for the night. You would think I wouldn't be able to sleep but I was worn out from today and I needed rest. No sooner had my head hit my pillow then I was out like a light. When Julie and I got up the next morning the camp was deserted but I saw large hoof prints leading off into the trees and I felt like someone was watching me.

I gave an exaggerated wave in the general direction of the trees and felt that he saw it and maybe even returned it. I no longer felt on edge when I knew someone was watching me because I knew it was him watching me. Maybe one day he would show himself again like I think he meant to yesterday so that I would chase him.


	7. Tis the Season

**Tis' The Season**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own War or anything associated with Darksiders. **

**A/N: I was decorating the tree today while I was listening to music and thinking about how to use the Plot Bunny that I got from Darkis Shadow. Then a thought occurred to me why not have a horseman randomly show up at the holidays, throw some kids in the mix (that act entirely too much like their aunt) and voila instant funniness and torture for my favorite Darksider character. **

I was sitting cross legged on the floor while I chewed on my bottom lip and surveyed the object of my current frustration. The lovely evergreen tree currently occupying the space in front of my bay windows was irritating me beyond belief as I surveyed the best place to put the ball hanging from its hook on my finger. I sighed again and tilted my head to look at it. I wanted everything to be perfect for the girls this holiday.

Speaking of those little devils I wondered vaguely where they were. It was hard being a new parent to two little girls that had lost their parents earlier this year. I shook that thought from my head as I stood up and placed the ball in a bare spot I found after crowing in victory. Okay so I was a perfectionist when it came to something important. I stood back to survey the tree, those little rascals had wandered off after I had stalled out on decorating the tree with the balls. I heard giggling coming from somewhere behind the couch before I jumped as Christmas music came blasting out of the stereo sitting on an end table at the edge of the dining room.

I kneeled on the couch and leaned over the back to see my nieces sitting in front of the stereo with the binder of holiday C.D.'s open in front of them. Kenny Rogers and Dolly Parton's Christmas album was the one currently playing in the stereo. I gave them a grin as they looked up at me. "Well girls, I see ya'll found something to listen to huh?"

My niece Rose jumped to her feet and bounced on the balls of her feet in excitement while nodding, "We thought it might help you get more in the Christmas spirit." I smiled at her before draping my arms around her and resting my head against hers, "Sweetheart I am more in the Christmas mood now than ever and it's all thanks to you girls. I love you Rose, and I love you Ashlynn." Ashlynn smiled at me shyly. She wasn't always this quiet but losing her parents had affected her deeply. Rose was 9 and Ashlynn was 7 so this was going to be a hard age to adjust.

I moved off the couch and moved to crouch down in front of them both before holding my hands out to them. They both took my hands and I pulled them up to dance around the room like we were all crazy. We danced to the music until we were all breathless and sitting on the floor giggling breathlessly. I truly hadn't been this happy this time of year until the girls had come to live with me. I stood up and stretched my arms up over my head but something in the window behind the tree caught my attention and I whipped around to look only to shrug it off since there wasn't anything there. Maybe I had just caught my own reflection in the window.

I ushered both the girls into the living room and onto the couch so that I could go make the hot cocoa that I had promised them while we watched Rudolph on the television. I listened to them pointing out which presents were theirs under the tree from Aunt Susu and I smiled to myself while I was waiting for the water boil. I had put some of the smaller presents out to be from me but I had a crap load more in the bedroom closet wrapped and ready for Santa to bring the girls. My brother had never really been able to give them a giant Christmas and I wanted this one to be great for them.

I poured the water into the cups of cocoa and stirred them until they were smooth on the top before adding the small marshmallows to them. I brought them their cups of cocoa, "Now you girls be careful with that, it is still hot." They nodded and both started blowing on the hot liquid in the cups as I turned to turn the television on. The intro to the Rudolph cartoon started playing as I retrieved my cup of cocoa and turned the stereo off before joining the girls on the couch.

Pulling the blanket up around us I snuggled up to the girls, all three of us piled on the couch under the over-sized fleece throw blanket. I sighed and looked at the living room to make sure everything was perfect this Christmas Eve, yes I know it took me forever to get the tree up but it took forever for the girls and me to find the 'perfect' tree. It was all worth it in the end. Their stockings hung over the fireplace that was blazing merrily in the dim living room as it blended with the lights from the tree. I turned my attention back to the television as we watched the first of many Christmas movies.

We had just finished watching the last of the Christmas cartoons which made me cry, it was called Annabelle's Wish and I called the girls to the kitchen. I handed Ashlynn the plate of cookies and Rose the glass of milk to put on the coffee table for Santa. I watched as they put them on the table, "I hope Santa likes these." Ashlynn said as she looked over at her sister who smiled brightly at her. "I bet he will! Aunt Susu made them and she is an awesome cook." I smiled at that as I motioned for them to go to their rooms.

I tucked Rose in first and I leaned forward to press a kiss to her forehead. "I love you sweetheart." She nodded and smiled at me, "I love you too and I hope Santa brings you something special." I rose to leave the room and turned the light off behind me as I shut the door to her room. I had all I needed right here with just me and the girls. I certainly hoped she wasn't thinking that I wanted a man for Christmas. I had to resist the urge to snort at that thought as an image of a man in red and white spandex underwear under my Christmas tree popped into my head. Like I needed a Chip n Dale man under my tree.

I went to Ashlynn's room and sat on the bed beside her as she lay on her back looking up at the ceiling. "What's wrong sweetie?" I could sense that something had been bothering her since watching that last cartoon. She sniffled once and I was momentarily distracted as I thought I saw movement outside her window. Maybe one of the horses was out, I would check once the girls were asleep. I turned my attention back to Ashlynn and she asked me a question that broke my heart. "If I told you what my Christmas wish was would you get mad at me?"

I heard the childish concern and fear of rejection in her voice so I shook my head no. "What is your Christmas wish sweetie?" She bit her lip for a minute and I saw the tears welling up in her eyes so I grasped her hands in mine to reassure her. "I wish Mom and Dad were here."

"Oh sweetie I would never be mad at you for that, I wish they were here too." I bent to place a kiss on her forehead lightly before standing up to leave after tucking her in. "Now off to sleep you go baby, I thought I just heard jingle bells." She grinned at me then and quickly snapped her eyes shut with a smile on her face as I turned out the lights and shut the door.

Sighing I turned on the stereo as I passed it to play the more upbeat music of Country Christmas. I started humming along softly to Jingle Bells as I pulled my boots and jacket on to go check and make sure the horses were all still in their pasture. I grabbed the flashlight as I walked out the door. I know I saw something move outside Ashlynn's window but all the horses were in the pasture. Three horses stood at the fence looking at me as their breaths fogged in the cold clear night air. I smiled before turning to walk back inside.

I stopped to look up at the sky, into the deep endless heavens. "Well brother, I hope that it is you hanging around to let me know you are still here with the girls." I found myself talking to the sky and hoping my brother heard me as I mused out loud. "You know they miss you both but they seem to be bouncing back alright. Kids amaze me with their abilities to be so resilient in bad situations. I promise you though I am going to take care of them and give them everything they will ever need." I sniffled softly as I dropped my head when the cold air stung my tear filled eyes.

I wiped them away briskly as I was determined to be happy this holiday with the girls. I walked back inside and shucked out of the coat and boots before going to the kitchen to fix me a small glass of my adult eggnog. I snuggled down on the couch again after adding more wood to the fire and pulled the blanket over me. I sighed as I stared at the fire and sipped at my drink contentedly while I watched the clock. I needed to put the girl's presents under the tree before I turned in for the night.

I finished my drink and tiptoed to the bedrooms to make sure the girls were both asleep before walking back to my bedroom to dig the gifts out of the closet. I had to take three trips with my arms loaded down with presents so high that I couldn't see in front of me. Finally after getting them all to the tree I sat down in the floor to place them neatly under the tree although there were two presents I had to go dig out of the back of the closet that were hid by clothes. I smiled when I imagined the look on the girls faces when they got up to find the two shiny new bikes sitting under the tree.

I was just finishing stacking the presents under the tree and had stood up to go get the bikes before noticing something again in the window that was gone so quick I was sure I had imagined it. Shaking my head and rubbing my hands across my face in a tired gesture I turned to go get the bikes. A glance at the clock told me it was just past midnight and I went to dig the bikes out of the closet.

I wheeled them in and placed them close to the tree so that one sat on each side of the tree. I smiled as I stood back to survey my handiwork at playing Santa and I was satisfied as I imagined how pleased the girls would be in the morning. I found myself humming along with the music on the stereo as I sat back down on the couch to relax a little longer. I pushed my sandy blonde hair back behind my ears as I leaned back on the couch and curled my legs up under me.

I crossed my arms on the arm of the couch and rested my head on them as I stared at the fire when my favorite Christmas song came on and hummed along with it. I closed my eyes and listened to the music until I eventually drifted off. I didn't mean to go to sleep in the living room but I did.

I groaned when I felt someone with small hands shaking my arm franticly. I cracked an eye open at Ashlynn, I swear I hadn't been asleep long as I noted it was still dark outside. "What is it sweetie?" I asked at her wide eyed look as she continued to shake my arm while pointing at the tree. "Aunt Susu, Santa is here but he isn't fat!" She whispered in an exaggerated whisper. Well I have to say this caught my attention. Now we normally don't have a problem with people breaking in around here since we live way out in the woods but it wouldn't be impossible.

I snapped my head around to look over by tree and there was the biggest guy standing there that I had ever seen in my entire life staring right back at me. I mean really did they make people that big?! This guy had to be wider than me and I am a broad built woman; by broader I mean like two of me could stand shoulder to shoulder to meet the width of his shoulders. Tall also I mean tall, this guy had to be pushing 8 or 9 feet in height. I did the only thing I could do. "AAAGGGGHHHH!" I screamed and went to scrambling backwards on the couch which ended with the thing flipping over backwards with me.

I landed on my back on the now tipped over couch and lay there stunned for several seconds as I heard soft giggling from the area that the couch used to face. I then heard the sound of running little feet to see Rose come running into the living room before screaming, "Santa! He is real!"

I scrambled to my knees and peered over the couch to see the girls each clinging to an arm of the man. My heart dropped into my stomach until I saw a half smile on his lips beneath the red and gold hood he wore. I drew a shaky breath so that I wouldn't scare the girls who were steadily shooting questions off to Santa about the North Pole. I cleared my throat and said as calmly as I could even though I was shaking in fear as I moved from around the couch.

I stood directly in front of the still silent man as I looked up at him while extending my arms out for the girls. I took in his heavily armored body and red cloak that also covered his face. I did see his glowing blue-white eyes and the orange marking on his forehead. He motioned for the girls to go to me which they did all the time grinning.

"Girls now you know Santa only leaves presents for little girls that stay in bed. You both need to go back to sleep until in the morning okay?" They both started to groan and I knew a protest was brewing. I gave them both a stern look and they immediately started to pout but both headed for their rooms. I let out a sigh of relief before jumping back with another yelp as I turned to find him leaning down into my face.

"Don't do that!" I snapped as I took a few steps back and he grinned at me as if he found it amusing. I didn't find it amusing in the least and I could feel a panic attack brewing. "Oh my god oh my god, you can't be real. Who are you?" I found myself repeating as I went to flop back on the couch. I forgot it had tipped over so I ended up on my butt in the middle of the floor. The big man laughing above me softly before offering me his hand, "You, daughter of man, are very clumsy."

I snatched my hand away from him before placing my hands on my hips and glaring at him. "My name is Susan, not whatever you just called me." He chuckled again before giving me a half bow, "My apologies. As for whom I am War, Horseman of Apocalypse."

I busted out laughing at him then until I had to sit down only to forget the couch yet again and ended up on my butt. I laughed even harder and unable to stop as I looked up at the scowl on his face. "You sire, are deranged although you seem harmless." I managed after I had forced myself to stop laughing. "I am who I say I am." He said in a pouty voice as he extended his hand down to help me up again. This time I remembered the couch and proceeded to sit it back up right. "If you say so although the girls seem to think you are Santa."

He cocked his head at me in confusion, "Who is this Santa?" He asked me in a puzzled voice as I sat back down on the couch while watching him shift from foot to foot obviously uncomfortable. "He is a big fat old man that drives a sleigh all over the world one night a year to deliver presents to all the kids."

"I am big and I am old by your races standards but I have no clue what a sleigh is nor do I drive one." He said as he motioned to himself. "Surely your parents told you about Christmas and Santa Clause? Man oh man if not you were really shelter." I said as I giggled at his obvious discomfort. "I already told you I am not a human and I know nothing about this old gift giving man."

He obviously believed what he told me and I decided to humor him until the mental institute found him missing and came looking for him since he seemed harmless despite his size. It was cold outside tonight and I took pity on him. "Well since it is early in the morning and cold outside you can stay here for now. Besides no one should be alone on Christmas." I added the last as my better nature was ribbing me to be nice. Sighing I got up off the couch and went to the kitchen to boil some more water for hot cocoa. I noticed him looking around the house and then back to me in clear curiosity as I moved about the kitchen.

I poured up the two cups of hot cocoa and went back to the living room. I placed the two steaming glasses on the coffee table and threw some more wood on the fire before returning to the couch. I motioned to the love seat and watched as he sat down; I arched my brows in concern as the piece of furniture creaked in protest. That armor must be really heavy, I wonder where he got it I thought to myself. I offered him the other cup and he sniffed at it suspiciously. I chuckled before sipping at mine to show that it was safe.

"What is this?" I raised my eyebrows at him in mild surprise before answering. "It is hot cocoa. It is good so try it." He was slow at taking the first sip but his eyes lit up as he took the first sip of it. I smiled to myself as I watched his eyes light up as he glanced over at me. That seemed to soften him up a bit as we sat conversing until daylight.

He spent most the time trying to convince me that he really was one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. That ended in my laughing at him by the end of his explanation and him glaring at me in irritation. I finally asked him, "If you are what you say you are then how did you end up here?" He drew his brows together as if deep in thought for a moment. "I am pretty sure that my brother, Strife, did it to get back at me for something."

"Well if that were the case, why didn't you just go home?" I asked him as if it were that simple but he sighed as if explaining it to a child. "I cannot just go home without knowing the way home." I took that to mean that he was a mental patient with a touch of dementia. It was actually pretty sad but I heard the girls starting to stir in their rooms.

"Well do me a favor War, get out of that silly armor since I am not going to kill you nor will the girls so that you don't scare them." He nodded and seemed to be looking for a place to put it before taking it off and I gestured towards my room. "You can take it off in there." He nodded and was just stepping through the doorway when I tossed another comment over my shoulder to him, "Oh and War?" He turned to look at me for a moment, "Touch anything in there and you will need it." His eyes widened just a fraction before he nodded again.

I waited for him to get back as the girls came stampeding out of their rooms to make a mad dash for the presents. He returned at about that same time and the girls detoured to attach to his legs as I looked over at him. I found my mouth dry and I licked my lips. Okay for an escaped mental patient he was hot and I mean hot!

He caught me staring as I quickly dropped my gaze and blushed hotly. I knew he had caught me staring, so had the girls who were giggling before turning their attention back to him. "Santa thank you so much for the presents and especially the bikes." They were taking turns saying as they clung to his legs. He shot me a pleading look as they clung to him and pulled at his loose clothing that had been under the armor. He had even removed the hood from his face.

"Girls go on and open you presents." I said to save him from the little whirlwinds of excitement. I laughed at their enthusiasm as they ripped into the gifts. I caught him smiling as they each would hold a newly revealed gift up for me to inspect and I would squeal with excitement with them. When it was all said and done the girls had come sat at the foot of the couch to show me all their new toys.

Finally my eldest niece looked straight at War and asked him with all the enthusiasm of a child. "Santa what did you bring Aunt Susu, she has been a good girl all year too?" My eyes widened at that and I shook my head before laughing as I pulled her into a hug. "I got the best gift in all the world watching you two so happy." I didn't see War fidgeting with a pouch at his side that contained two bracelets that a Maker shaman had given him some time ago and he didn't think it would hurt to give them to the woman to make the children happy.

I gasped as he gently grasped my left arm and wrapped a heavy stone bracelet around it before doing the same to my right wrist.

The girls both cracked huge smiles and started giggling as they looked at the bracelets settling heavily on my wrists. I smiled down at them with a blush burning hotly on my cheeks. The girls set down on the floor to play with some of their new toys. I had bought Rose a beaded jewelry kit and she was making her and her sister a bracelet already. I stood to go in the kitchen to start working on cooking Christmas dinner.

I listened to the girls in the living room playing with the bead kit as I bustled around the kitchen cooking. I smiled when I would hear War's deep voice answering their questions. At least he was trying to stay in character and not upset the children. It wasn't long before Ashlynn came running in the kitchen, "Aunt Susu I'm hungry." Smiling I reached in the cabinet above the stove to retrieve two packs of pop tarts and handed them to her. "Give one to your sister." I called after her.

It wasn't long after that I heard the television come on and the girls watching a Christmas movie. I had finished what I needed to get cooking since the desserts had been finished the day before along with the cold foods like the green bean casserole and I was leaning against the kitchen counter and staring down at the two heavy stone bracelets. Honestly I was admiring the different colored stones on each bracelet. The one on my left wrist looked like a mixture of blue and yellow turquoise stones and other looked like two strands of rutilated quartz braided around a strand of red jasper. They were both a bit large on my wrists but had settled comfortably there as if they belonged there.

A touch on my shoulder had me spinning around to hit my nose against War's chest. I yelped softly and slapped my hand to my wounded nose. "Jesus don't sneak up on me like that!" He chuckled softly and I shot him a glare, "What do you want anyway?" I snapped as I dropped my hand from my nose. He reached out to grasp my left hand and tapped a finger to the bracelet on my wrist. "I wanted to explain the importance of these because they are not just mere trinkets." I nodded and he continued.

"This one here is a bracelet that is for purification, something that is useful for purifying many things. This one here." He continued as he switched his grasp to my right hand to point at that bracelet. "This is a bracelet that is power and protection wrapped in one." I nodded and looked at the bracelet again before it dawned on me the significance of the braiding and stones. "So it is power wrapped in protection." He nodded and smiled at me as I fingered the bracelet in fascination.

I shooed him out of the kitchen then under the pretense that I needed to finish cooking when I actually just needed a few minutes to calm my racing heart and the blush that was burning my face up. Finally I went into the living room and I really wished I hadn't as I walked in to my niece Rose talking to War about me. "I am so glad you stayed Santa, I asked for Aunt Susu to have someone to keep her company I just didn't think it would be you!" So the blush that had faded returned full force as War turned to look at me in surprise. "Rose sweetie just watch you movie okay?" She nodded after a moment of looking at me in confusion. That little devil was up to something, her sister too, as I caught the shared look between them.

We spent a couple of hours in silence as the girls watched their cartoons and continued to share those looks between each other before looking over their shoulders at me. I was trying to figure out exactly what they were up to as I went back and forth to the kitchen to finish dishes as they finished cooking. Suddenly the timer went off indicating that the turkey was done. Finally I could set the table and get dinner started, okay well maybe a late lunch since it wasn't but around 4 o'clock.

"Girls come set the table while I get the food on the table." I called and the girls came running into the kitchen to grab the dishes to set the table. There was a lot and I mean a lot of giggling and loud chattering coming from the dining room before I made my way in there with the turkey which was the largest dish. Much to my surprise when I entered War was standing there in all his male glory holding the dishes for the girls and paying rapt attention to them as they explained how the utensils were placed on which sides of the plate. I giggled softly to myself which earned me a sharp look from him. I tucked my head as I made another trip to the kitchen blushing again.

I had just finished bringing everything out for us to eat when I realized I didn't even know if this guy would eat since he was determined to keep up his ruse. I shrugged the thought away since he had drunk the hot cocoa. Dinner was a rather quiet affair since the girls were pretty worn out on questions and were just ready to eat before getting ready for their grandma to come pick them up this evening. I also was ready to get the kitchen cleaned so I could pack the girls a bag. I hated letting them leave to go with their grandmother because I disapproved of my sister in law's family who always went to see them when their grandmother had them.

I hugged the girls extra tight and held on just a little bit longer than usual but the girls noticed it. War apparently noticed it as well because after I sent the girls off to take their baths and get ready I started putting the food away after carrying it all back to the kitchen. I was standing there staring out the window with a frown on my face when he came up quietly behind me. "What has you so troubled?"

I sighed heavily before turning to look at him, "I hate sending them to see their grandmother from their mother's side. They are not the most wholesome influences for the girls to be around but I cannot stop them from going." He nodded in understanding and watched me continue to put the food away and do the dishes until I was done. About that time I heard the girls laughing like little hyenas from outside the kitchen door. I raised an eyebrow at him, "Those little devils are up to something, I just know it." He followed me into the living room.

"Got you Aunt Susu!" I looked at the girls with suspicion as they both yelled that together. I turned to catch War looking at me with a huge grin on his face before pointing up. Oh yes you can guess what those little devils had done. Mistletoe hanging above the doorway that War and I both happened to be standing under. They talked him into this and he went along with it I realized as I looked up at him with angry flashing emerald eyes.

He gave me a wicked smile and it was oh so tempting to jump his bones but the rational part of my mind was screaming that this guy was a wackjob and to get away. I started to back away as I stuttered incoherently while the girls giggled hysterically. Suddenly War grabbed me around my waist with one large hand to prevent me from retreating from him any further. I actually yelped in surprise before realizing that there was nowhere to go as he lowered his face to mine.

I closed my eyes tightly as I felt his warm, dry, and somewhat rough lips brush mine lightly before deepening the kiss. I felt at once completely embarrassed and turned on as he scraped his teeth across my bottom lip. He leaned down further until his mouth rested against my ear, "That wasn't so bad now was it?" I started trembling as he released me and stepped back.

As soon as he did I bolted after the retreating girls, "I am going to tickle you both until you pee yourselves!" I yelled before diving over the back of the couch to land in the middle of the girls and started tickling them while a wide eyed War watched in confusion. "You little brats you did that on purpose." I growled as I tickled Rose, then the game turned and the girls started tickling me until I couldn't breathe.

We finally all stopped and lay sprawled on the couch in a tangled mess with the girls still giggling occasionally. I looked up to see War looking over the back of the couch with the oddest expression on his face. He honestly looked like he thought we were all crazy. I shot him a dirty look and opened my mouth to say something but didn't get a chance since there was a knock at the door.

I got up to open the door since I knew that it would be Wanda here to get the girls for the rest of Christmas night and she would have them until they went back to school. I stood up and headed for the door, calling over my shoulder to the girls. "Get your things your Grandmother is here." They both ran to their rooms to get their bags and I watched them go with a sad smile on my face before opening the door to motion Wanda in.

This woman irked my nerves, she barely had a pot to piss in and a window to throw it out if but she would stick her nose up in the air at me. I often had to force myself to be nice to her and today was going to be one of those days as she sniffed distastefully before stepping into the house and looking around. The nosy woman always looked for a reason to call child services. I nearly snorted right then looking at her, I had my own business, plenty of money, and a nice house so she could look all she wanted.

"Come in and have a seat Wanda, while the girls are getting their stuff. Would you like something to drink?" She shook her head as she moved inside to take a seat but not before patting my cheek, "My dear you look absolutely terrible, are you not sleeping well?" I could have vomited at the fake sympathy. I shook my head, "No I am fine, I was up late is all."

She sat down and I could have face palmed myself because I remembered War being there the second she saw him seated on my couch. She sat primly on the couch before looking him up and down, "My goodness you are a big one aren't you?" She said in that familiar snippy tone. I moved to avert the coming train wreck. "Wanda, don't start." I warned in a soft tone as I glanced towards the girls' rooms.

"You know you shouldn't have men at this house with those girls here." She chided and my already raw nerves were scraped just a little rawer as I took a deep breath. "Who comes to my house in none of your concern as long as I am careful who I let around the girls. You do not pay the bills here and you do not own it so get over it. If you were so concerned you would have gotten rid of the pill heads that live with you so that you could have had custody of them. You didn't so they are my concern now to raise and not yours." She tucked her head and glanced over at the tree as I gave her a hard look.

Finally the girls come running back up the hall with their bags and hugged their Grandmother. She stood and motioned for the girls to head to her car. I walked her as far as the door before speaking to her again, "They have to be back the Sunday after New Years so they can get ready to go back to school Monday." She nodded before following them down the steps. I waved at them as she backed out of my driveway.

I yelped again as I shut the door and turned to find War standing right behind me. I did what I was going to do before Wanda had showed up. I grabbed a handful of that silver hair trailing down the side either of his face and pulled his face down to within inches of mine so my deceptively calm voice could reach his ears. "If you ever kiss me without permission again, I don't care who you are, I will bite your lip off. Are we understood?"

He shook his head before drawing back and looking at me carefully, "You are slightly unbalanced aren't you? No one has ever threatened me like that and never over a kiss." I grumbled under my breath as I pushed past him to flop down on my couch with an arm over my face. I peeked out at him as he sat on the other side of couch and stared at me.

A good amount of time passed before he spoke again, "Your mother is odd." I gave a sharp bark of laughter before looking at him incredulously, "That bitch isn't my mother that was my brother's wife's mother." He nodded though I don't think he fully understood the relationship or why I hated her so much. I stood up and stretched as I looked out the window and noticed it getting dark. "Hey I got to go throw hay out and feed the horses, think you can stay inside in so my neighbors driving by won't see you?"

He nodded so I grabbed my phone with the earphones plugged in and headed out the door to the barn so I could get the hay and feed poured for the horses. I opened my music files on the phone and scrolled down to the song I wanted. Now that the girls weren't here I could be as moody and depressed as I wanted without making them worry. I plugged the earphones into my ears and sang along with the song as I worked on measuring out feed and hay.

"**In the shadow of the moon she danced in the starlight, whispering a haunting tune to the night. **

**Velvet skirts spun 'round and 'round fire in her stare, in the woods without a sound no one cared.**

**Through the darkened fields entranced, music made her poor heart dance thinking of a lost romance long ago.**

**Feeling lonely, feeling sad, she cried in the moonlight; driven by a world gone mad she took flight.**

**Feel no sorrow, feel no pain, feel no hurt, there's nothing gained. Only love will then remain, she would say. Shadow of the Moon, Shadow of the Moon, Shadow of the Moon, Shadow of the Moon. **

**Through the darkened fields entranced, music made her poor heart dance thinking of a lost romance long ago.**

**Somewhere just beyond the mists spirits were seen flying, as the lightening led her way through the dark.**

**In the shadow of the moon she danced in the starlight, whispering a haunting tune to the night."**

I finished the song just humming along with it as I stood looking up at the moon since I had finished feeding about halfway through it and wandered outside. Not really a romance I thought with a sigh but I had carried a romance on in my dreams for so long that to find someone in real life just seemed like such a betrayal. I knew it was odd but I would rather that than to risk getting hurt. I saw a shadow over cast mine from the light shining out of the barn and yanked the earplugs out of my ears as I turned around, "I thought I told you to stay ins…"

I let my voice trail off as I looked up at a pale skinned dead looking man with glowing orange eyes and stringy black hair holding the wickedest looking scythes that I had ever seen. I am pretty sure I could have busted glass had there been glass around to bust when I screamed. I threw my phone but didn't stick around to watch it bounce off his chest as I backed up so fast I tripped over myself. I still scooted back on my hind parts once they hit the ground.

My screams were cut short as a large hand wrapped around my throat and lifted me by it. I clawed at that arm and twisted in his grip though I couldn't get the air needed to scream. "Where is my brother?" It asked in a deep husky voice and I franticly shook my head. I didn't have a clue what it was talking about. "Don't lie to me human, where is War?" He shook me hard enough to rattle my teeth as if to emphasize his point.

I pointed towards the house only to be very rudely dropped on the ground again as the thing standing above me threw his arms out before calling out, "Brother." War chuckled as he hailed his brother from behind me and I whipped around to look at both of them in shock. "Death, it is good to see you. I wasn't sure how to get back since Strife sent me here. I am going to beat him when I get my hands on him."

I gaped as I looked back and forth between them in shock before stuttering out, "So you REALLY are the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse?" War and Death both turned to stare down at me since I had lost the ability to function temporarily. War gently grasped my arm and pulled me to my feet so that I stood almost directly between the two. Death pointed a finger at me, "You mean she didn't have you under some spell?"

War chuckled, "Brother she has been calling me Santa Clause, which from what I gather is a fat old man who gives out gifts, for almost two days and thinks I am an escaped crazy human. No she actually sheltered me." Death turned to me and gave a very curt nod, "I thank you then and apologize for scaring you." I did the only thing I could possibly do under the circumstances; I nodded back numbly.

Death motioned for War to follow him as he opened something that rippled a large area of the night air in front of them. They both paused at the entrance before War came striding back towards me purposely. "I enjoyed spending this…Christmas…with you. Maybe I will come back next year." I opened my mouth to warn him that he had better not drop by unannounced but didn't get a chance as his lips pressed against mine for several seconds. The kiss was light and friendly but it still made my toes curl.

He quickly moved back to his brother's side as they started through the ripple. I got my senses back long enough to yell after him with both hands on my hips, "War what did I tell you about kissing me, I am going to kick your ass when I see you again!" I swear I heard him chuckle before muttering something to his brother along the lines of, "That human scares me." The ripple disappeared and I stood looking at it for a long time. Maybe I would miss the very handsome guy…erm Horseman…then I looked down at the gifts that adorned my wrists before pressing my fingertips to my tingling lips. I would never forget the gifts that 'Santa' had given me.


	8. You Did What!

** You Did What?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders, nope not yet although it will be up for sell eventually! Gah I want it!**

**A/N: Yep you guessed it once again, another dream. Your welcome to them Darkis lol. **

I muttered for probably the tenth time as I climbed out of my truck at my mother's house. She was in the hospital again; my brother was out of communication again. So here I was paying my best friend to feed the horses while I came over to my mother's to clean her house and do a few things around the place that my little brother hadn't done while he was living here mooching off my mother. I looked up at the roof that had just been done six months ago and shook my head in disgust. There were leaves and limbs all over it and clogging the gutters. Just something else I needed to do as I shrugged my shoulders. It wasn't like I had enough problems.

About that time my cell phone started ringing and I dug it out before answering with a terse, "What?" My best friend's voice filled my ear then as she answered back, "That bad huh?" I nodded my head before grumbling out, "Oh yes, that bad and so much more." The other end of the line got silent as I knew she had pulled the phone away from her ear to stop from laughing. "Anyway I got your voicemail, what did you need to talk to me about?"

I wasn't sure how to tell her so I figured the best was to tell her straight out. "Stay away from the back right corner of the pasture. If you will notice the horses won't graze there. I found out about a problem that Rose was involved with." She was quiet a moment, "So what did she do?" I could hear the hesitation in her voice so I took a deep breath to tell her.

"Her and her little friend from school decided to look up summoning rituals on the internet and try one. That little twit she is friends with has some romantic notion about Nephilim and that damned game." I heard her chuckle, "I take it that they tried it."

"Oh yes they did and Rose won't tell me what happened only that it scared her and to make mattered worse they used my sword do it with so I have to do a cleansing ritual this evening. That is if the house is clean over here but there is a lot to do outside. I'll just have to make time I suppose." I griped through the phone to the only person who understood my frustrations. "Well you be careful and I will be too." I stuck the phone back in my pocket after I hung up with her and headed inside.

I ended up spending the better part of the day cleaning before I finally sat down exhausted on the couch and sighed looking around. It had taken a while but everything was clean finally. I flopped my head against the back of the couch as I looked at the ceiling. I really needed to get the stuff out of the truck and do the cleansing ritual on my weapon. It would be one less concern. My other concern was ever sense they had performed the ritual Julie and I had been plagued by a rider of some kind.

Granted I wondered if the girls didn't actually summon the Nephilim because the guy vaguely resembled him but with summoning certain things they could take on the image that the person summoning them had in their mind when doing so. Anyway I continued on with my train of thought, the guy popped up on us at random times at the riding trails we frequented, often when it was just the two of us though I kept my boot knife and sword handy at all times now.

My Brio filled Peruvian, Willow, was normally sweet tempered but when this guy appeared she turned into a hard -to-handle fire breathing hell bitch. Julie's horse always bolted regardless if it was Paisley or Red she was riding, both very level headed horses under most situations. I shivered as I thought about the last encounter the past weekend.

We had ridden around the levee of the pond to where the trail turned uphill on the backside. When we came around the curve there he was in all his horrible and fascinating glory. Granted he had never before acknowledged our presence but those silver blue eyes were off putting even when not turned directly on a person. He had silver hair that settled over his chest on either side and came to the bottom of his shoulders. He wasn't armed or armored; instead he was shirtless with deep gray leather looking breeches and metal looking battered boots. The horse was odd looking and huge. It looked like an inverted bay horse; instead of its body being red with black points it was black with red points and its eyes were a brilliant amber color.

This time Willow started slinging her head while pawing before hopping forward on her hind end while stomping her front end. I could handle my horse but Red bolted on Julie and nearly through her which pissed me off because if she was thrown she could be paralyzed due to an injury from a wreck several years ago. I yelled at him and told him to move that couldn't he see he was scaring our horses. He had turned those eyes just a fraction until he was, for once, looking directly at me.

I shivered again remembering it. I wheeled Willow and ran her across the levee to the other side of the pond where Julie had stopped to watch the exchange from a safe distance. Still he sat there watching while my mare pranced and threw her head. I did the dumbest thing I could have ever done. I stood in the stirrups, leaned forward with my hand on the saddle horn and my arm shaking a fist in the air while I yelled at him that the next time I saw him I was riding this prancing dancing bitch over top of him. He cocked his head to the side and grinned.

I had flopped back in my saddle with a side long glance at Julie; she suggested we leave and we did. We ran the horses all the way back to the trailers and were gone. We loaded the horses saddled and all just to get out of there.

I rubbed my temples as I stood up to go to my truck since thinking about it still gave me the shivers. I smiled to myself though; I was at my mom's house and it didn't know where to find me. I opened the back door to the truck and pulled out my sword and the small blue velvet case that held my hand carved goblets.

Taking those things in my arms I walked to the clearing just at the edge of the woods; this was where I had practiced when I was growing up and l lived here. I carefully deposited my load on the ground. I didn't use much if anything for rituals because I didn't need them. I was strong enough now and had always been because I came from a long maternal line of Druids.

The goblets were the only thing I really used in rituals that need particularly strong warding's. I placed each goblet equally spaced from the others until I had them in a circle about me. Then I pulled the six vials out from under the case lining that held the representatives for each element; water for water, dirt for earth, a feather for air, ashes for fire, quartz for energy, and finally a vial of my blood for spirit. After they were poured I stood in the center of the circle and unsheathed my sword. I raised it high above my head before flipping it and stabbing it into the ground.

I sat cross legged on the ground and closed my eyes as I felt the magic and power ebbing and flowing from me to the goblets. I had my grasp on the energy. I envisioned seeing the sword but what I saw made me nearly gasp and break my grasp on the energy mingling with my own innate power. The normal silver aura of the weapon I had custom forged for me was laced with a red that was the color of dried blood. Carefully I extended the power towards it, to my surprise it fought me back and pulsed angrily.

Growling under my breath I called upon my patron spirit, Andraste, to lend me her strength as I pushed back against the aura. It put up a fight but with an angry flash it was purged from the sword's aura. When it sat glowing with a faint silver aura again I opened my eyes with a sigh. I climbed shakily to my feet, shocked it had taken so much strength to do so simple a cleansing. I closed the circle by thanking the elements for their strength and my patron spirit of war and victory for her aid. I packed everything back up saving the sword for last. I extended my aura to it before grasping it. This time thankfully it didn't send violent ripples up my arm.

I decided once I got in the house that it was time for bed. I was exhausted and the gutters and roof would hold until in the morning. That night I tossed and turned in the bed with violent dreams filled with images or memories that were not my own. They were filled with the cries of the doomed and dying as a terrible, fierce, and powerful force wiped them from existence. I woke up the following morning in a cold sweat, grateful that the night was over and I wouldn't have to face them again.

I got dressed after a quick refreshing shower and headed out to the storage building for the yard rake and ladder. I leaned the ladder against the house before chunking the rake onto the roof above me, better to clean the roof first and then clean the gutters. I spent the morning doing that and it was a chore. I came down around lunch to grab a quick bite to eat although something in the tree line close to where I had done my cleansing caught my eye.

I went inside and grabbed a sandwich before heading out to the tree line. I knew I had seen something large standing there for just a second although I had no idea what it had been. I looked along the tree line, walking it slowly. That's when I saw it. There were massive boot prints in the soft ground. I gave a soft growl as the hair raised on the back of my neck which was a sure sign someone was deliberately prodding at the wards I had placed around myself. "I don't know nor do I care who you are but you had better stay away from me." I warned before turning on my heel to go back to the house.

After I finished lunch and had pushed the incident from before out of my mind enough to focus on my job I climbed back up the ladder with gardening gloves on to clean the gutters. Two hours later and the sun was starting to lower in the sky as I squinted up which must mean it was around 3 in the evening. I had both arms propped up on the gutter with my head resting against my right arm, who knew you could sweat in January I thought to myself.

A spilt second warning was all I had before the ladder was yanked viciously out from under me. I gave a scream as I clutched the gutter to stop from taking the bone jarring drop it would mean. I whipped my head around to see who it was but didn't catch a glimpse as I was yanked roughly down by the back of my sweater. My senses caught up with me then, "What the hell you fucker? Put me down this instant."

I squirmed and twisted in the grip whoever it was had on me. I started flailing out with my arms and legs in an attempt to break free when whoever it was swung me with frightening speed and an inhuman snarl until I was pressed against the side of the house, the rough wood biting into my skin through the sweater. The curses died on my lips as I locked eyes with probably the biggest thing I had ever seen in the world.

I am no tiny woman but this guy was comparable to the one that I had been seeing which was broader than me by double. It wasn't him though because this one had hard yellow eyes, a cruel set to his mouth, and shaggy black hair. He currently had his palm flat against my chest holding me against the wall. I knew immediately this thing wasn't human and I bared my teeth at him. "Listen well to me human. The girls that summoned me are mine now to do with as I want of them." He leaned forward to inhale the air close to my face before closing his eyes in wonder for a moment. "You have such raw pure power; why don't you join the girls? Join them in serving me or walk away and forget everything you know. If not I will kill you human."

I grasped his arm with both mine and struggled against him as I hissed out through gritted teeth, "That one is my niece and I will not abandon my 10 year old niece to any demon. She is mine damn you. Release me this moment I command you." He laughed as he leaned forward to hold my gaze, "You are powerful but you do not possess the authority to banish me."

His game was getting tiring as I called on my own power and lashed out at him with it. It hit its mark and made him jerk as he staggered back. I tottered a second to catch my balance. He turned to me and to my surprise I saw the burn mark on his face where I had lashed out at him. "Impudent bitch you will pay for that." He snarled before catching me with a vicious backhand that I could have never dodged in a million years. I wasn't as fast as a demon.

I curled into myself at the last second as I struck the wall of the storage building. I heard a crunching sound but I wasn't sure if it was the wood or my body. I tried to get up but only managed to get my shaky arms under me as my vision was blurring black at the edges. I saw that cruel smile as the thing held a black giant chain in its hands as it approached me. The last thing I remembered seeing though was a broad back and silver hair stepping between me and it.

00000000000000000000000000000000Line Break

War had reached the human just in time to prevent Amon from killing her outright though he wondered if she would be able to survive the blow from the demon. He felt a grudging admiration for the human, hell he had felt it since she had stood in her saddle and yelled at him with a fierceness little seen these days. He stepped in between the demon and the human at the last moment.

Amon sneered at him, "I was freed at the last moment before I was cast into Oblivion and I will not go back Horseman." War arched an eyebrow at the demon, "Your time is over. You will no longer plague the balance among humanity." The demon snarled at him before lashing out with his heavy chain that was coated in acidic demon venom. War blocked it with Chaoseater but the end of the chain still caught his wrist burning into the flesh. If he had been any less than who he was he would have flinched at the contact.

However he didn't and quickly pulled Chaoseater from the chain, the force brought the demon flying towards him. He gave a grin of pleasure as the sword cleaved into the flesh of the demon. It didn't take long for the quivering flesh to erode into nothing but hell born ash that would blow away in the strong breezes.

He turned to look at the human woman slumped against the wall. He nearly rolled his eyes, he couldn't very well leave her laying out here and she seemed to be alone. He kneeled next to her and prodded at her shoulder hoping to rouse her. She groaned softly and cracked grey-green eyes open where War noticed they were lined in a darker green quite a contrast really but he had never been this close to her. When her eyes slid shut again he wrapped his hand into the waist length golden hair and tugged lightly to try and rouse her.

He chuckled as she bared her blunt human teeth at him and creases marred her brow. Still she didn't wake so he scooped her up and headed into the human dwelling. He searched the rooms until he found one that held a messy bed. He laid her gently on it and straightened her hip length deep green sweater so that she was properly covered. There would be no honor in leaving her vulnerable so he sat at the foot of the bed waiting for her to wake up as he picked at the festering injury on his arm.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000Line break

I blinked my eyes open and assumed I was alive since everything felt bruised. I took a shuddering breath and looked up at the ceiling, maybe I fell and it was all a dream. A shifting at the foot of the bed made me snap my eyes down and every well placed plan to never panic was shot to hell.

I sprang to my feet on the bed with my back pressed to the wall and started pointing my finger at the man standing at the foot of my bed staring at me. No doubt he was the same person I had been seeing but he was dressed different now. "You are not fucking real, there is no way you are fucking real." I knew I sounded like a hysterical nut but come on…really? He grinned at me with that same grin and for a moment the room spun. My eyes darted to the sword that I had brought in that morning and was sitting next to the bed.

The grin disappeared as quickly as it had come and his deep voice rumbled in the room, "I wouldn't do it if I were you." I swallowed hard and sank trembling to the bed. "You are not real, you can't be." He made a noise in the back of his throat before answering me, "Obviously I am." I took deep breaths to calm myself. Okay I knew most everything has a base in truth so I knew unless I pissed him off I was of no concern to him. However he had saved my life so I was a concern wasn't I?

He settled on the bed next to me and I eyed him warily. I blurted it out, I couldn't stop myself. "You have been stalking me." He laughed as he regarded me, "I wasn't stalking you; I was watching you because I knew the demon would attach to you eventually."

So now I was getting my courage back and the need to protect my niece drove me on. "Speaking of that demon, what did it want? Why was it here?" He smiled at me and then took a deep breath. "The demon was called Amon. He has long walked among humans, tempting children to summon him. He was called to the realm of the Charred Council. He had been sentenced to destruction. When he was summoned though he just stepped through the portal, I followed him."

I nodded, okay I could buy that. "So it still doesn't answer why you were following me." He scowled at the interruption and I snapped my mouth shut. "I felt your aura on the sword the children used to summon him. I knew that if I could find your energy then I knew he could as well. Once you began to interfere with his control of the girls I knew he would come after you. I placed a tad of my aura on your blade so that I could find you always, lucky for you I found you before you purged it. That has never been done by the way, you are an exceptional human."

I grumbled under my breath at that one, "So is my niece safe?" He pondered that for a moment. "I believe she is safe from him but you will need to caution her about further dealings with demons. The council does not take kindly to it, ignorance is no excuse." I snarled softly at that, "They won't lay a hand on her as long as I draw breath."

Suddenly I swallowed hard as he was in my face, "What do you think you can do about it human? You are powerful for a human but you are no match for me or my brothers, girl." I resisted the urge to shove him out of my face and simply nodded my head. He backed out of my face. "I will talk with her about it."

The silence grew heavy and awkward as we both just stared at each other. I looked around for anything to focus on and sat rubbing my hands against my jean clad legs when I caught sight of the festered wound on his wrist. "What happened?"

He looked down at the wound and shrugged, "His chain was enchanted with a strong demon poison and it got on my wrist when I stopped his attack." I felt my heart sink, damn it everything got hurt around me but this I could fix. "May I?" I asked softly as I held my hands out towards him. He nodded and watched me closely as I held my hands over the wound. Slowly it healed before he examined it and then grasped my arms to look at my arms. "That is odd."

I raised an eyebrow in question this time and he answered me, "You are indeed more powerful than you think. Healing by taking part of the pain or injury is common as is healing with herbs but to heal by touch alone is rare. Why do you hold so much power back?"

His interest was sincere and I could hear it in his voice. "I bumbled my way through learning my powers at a young age and when I finally did get a teacher I knew almost as much as him. He insisted on a ritual that I didn't approve of and he ended up using my power to summon something into the group, which consisted of some of my friends. When I tried to draw my power back from him whatever he summoned physically grabbed me and refused to release me."

At his look I pulled up my sleeves to show him the scars on my upper arm and then pulled the top up to my bra line to show him the scars on my ribs. He nodded for me to continue. "I got scared and lashed out blindly. I ended up losing control of my power and I hurt them all. I still am not sure if the thing threw me or I hit it so hard that I threw myself away from it."

"So you refuse to test your limits now?" I nodded as I lowered my head. I was shocked as he gently raised my face to look up at his. "Do not be afraid; you have control now and you know to temper your power. Remember the spirit you claim as your patron was not only a gentle lady. She was also a proud warrior, beautiful, strong, and fierce." His words shocked me as I looked at him dumbly before nodding. "Thank you for saving me."

He rose and I knew he was about to leave and I would never see him again. He turned to look at me seriously. "Mentor your niece and keep your head down. You are a great power and the Charred Council may find you a threat. I pray if you ever have a daughter or your niece comes into her power that they never be as strong as you because they will send us for you both." I nodded in understanding as I swallowed hard and watched him walk away to leave me pondering his words.


	9. The Black Unicorn

The Black Unicorn

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders or its characters. I do not own the lyrics to the song The Black Unicorn by Heather Alexander. However pretty much everything else about the story I do own. **

**A/N: Sorry for the delay on my other stories but I seem to have gotten a case of writers block. I am hoping the one-shots will help break it loose. Blessed be and enjoy everyone. I really do have to quit listening to such odd music on stormy nights *sigh*.**

**The Realm of the Charred Council….**

War and Death entered the platform before the effigies of the Charred Council and kneeled. They had been summoned to come before the Council and with great urgency on the Council's part. They both waited for the heads to speak as they lifted their heads to look up at them. "**Death, you and War will go to Earth.**" War and his brother shared a long look as they both stood before the speaking stone heads.

"Why?" The entire area rumbled ominously as the fire flared within the heads before they settled to their usual sullen glow. "**There is a problem concerning a witch there.**" War spoke up to the surprise of the Council, "What concern does a human witch bear to the Charred Council?"

"**The woman is a gray witch, one of the few who share your races tainted blood. Also the Gray witches are known to keep the balance but a concerning situation has arisen.**" Both Riders cocked an eyebrow at each other before the Council continued. "**A black unicorn has taken an interest in her**." Understanding crossed War's face as he looked at his brother whose expression never changed.

"What would you have us do?" Death asked sarcastically and the response was surprising from the three effigies. "**If she has fallen to darkness then she must be destroyed along with the creature for all in creation know that the black unicorns are evil given form. Should they turn one of the Gray witches to darkness then they would possess the power to disrupt the balance on Earth.**" War and Death summoned their mounts and stepped through the portal to where the Council sent them on the Earth.

They exited the portal in the middle of a forest washed of all color by the light of a full moon. Neither Rider nor their mounts had trouble picking their way through the forest. They also had no problem feeling the sudden surge of power coming from ahead and it bore a distinctly human feel to it; although they both recognized the feel of Nephilim magic in it.

"Humans surprise me with how good with nature they can be." War mused to Death as they made their way towards where the energy was pulsing from. "Be quiet brother, most humans are still as ignorant as they always have been. One that is special makes little difference." War shook his head, "I think that you are wrong brother. Something about this sounds different; perhaps this one human can tip the balance." Death snorted behind his mask and they both grew silent as they approached where the human was.

Death and War found themselves standing just out of sight of the human woman but her appearance caused them to pause. They both studied her as her aura swirled about her, more powerful than any human they had ever seen, but she wasn't at full power either. "Interesting…" Death mused softly under his breath and War turned to look at him before his attention once again focused on the human woman.

They watched as she cast her glance in their direction but there was no indication that she could see them. However they could see the fire burning brightly in her eyes, something more powerful than hellfire, something that was Nephilim. Death gave War a sharp look as he swallowed loudly when she removed her robe and held her hands up to the moon. Her long blonde hair was streaked with silver that danced in the moonlight. She spoke then and the power level changed without a doubt.

Death had to now agree with War there was something special about this human. They both tensed then as they felt another presence in the area. Suddenly the woman started singing a song that was more ancient than humans and never before had it been uttered in the human language. They both drew their weapons and prepared for what was coming.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I smiled softly to myself as I gathered my new supplies from off my bed as I glanced out the window at the rising moon. I had gotten some new ritual supplies today and I couldn't wait to do my usual cleansing/protection spell. I made sure I had all my supplies in order before dropping them into the cradle of my robe to carry to where I would cast my circle in the glen just inside the tree line behind my house.

It didn't take but a short ten minute walk in the moonlight to reach my spot and the whole time I felt a rushing tingle of power coursing through me. The moon was at its peak and the path was bathed in silver moonlight while I was bathed in its power. I set my stuff down before picking up my sword and pulling it from its sheath. Where others used daggers to draw their circles I used a sword.

Once my circle was drawn I carefully placed out the stone goblets containing a symbol for each element. Following that I set candles out for each element in front of the stone goblet that held the element it represented; red for fire, blue for water, green for earth, yellow for air, and white for spirit. Once everything was ready, the sword now driven in the ground in front of me in the center of the circle, I slid the robe from my shoulders and tossed it aside. I lifted my arms to the sky and let my power go full throttle, pushing just at the edge of losing control.

I raised my voice loudly to call down the moon and summon the Watchers to protect my circle. "Maiden, Warrior, Mother, Crone. Help us keep this land our own. Rover, Guardian, Hunter, Guide. With us now forever ride." I smiled as I felt the familiar pressure of the Watchers awakening and protecting my circle. However before I could start the next part of my ritual I felt a different pressure, several actually, but one gave voice to a song that I didn't know. I may not have known the song but the words flowed effortlessly from me.

"**I am he that knocks on your windowpane; I am he that stalks the night. I am he with silver shot through my mane; you'll dream of me with fire-eyes bright. If you ever meet me standing there; you'll wish that you were never born. I'll seize your soul strip it bare. I am the Black Unicorn. **

**My horn is forged of silver fire; my shoulders bear leathern wings. I am the nightmare of your own desire; I am the song that the Devil sings. Hellfire dancing in my eyes; my coat is as black as coal. Mortals are so quick to hypnotize and then I merely take your soul.**

**Teeth sharp as daggers cooled in the snow; and hooves that burn through the ground. Follow me not where I lead you to go; for then your soul will be devil-bound. There is but one who rides my back; and keeps her soul ever free. Her heart is cold and will not crack; and she is as cursed as me.**

**I am he that knocks on your windowpane; I am he that stalks the night. I am he with silver shot through my mane; you'll dream of me with fire-eyes bright. If you ever meet me standing there; you'll wish that you were never born. I'll seize your soul strip it bare. I am the Black Unicorn."**

I stopped and lowered my hands to my side as the wind started to howl outside the circle but not a single candle flickered. I braced myself as I heard the rustling of dried skin and saw red eyes approaching from the deepest shadow. My breath stopped in my chest for a moment as a black unicorn stepped into the light but stopped at the line of my circle; at least it couldn't enter. Once again I heard the leathery rustling that its wings made as it flexed them in irritation.

I walked to the edge of the circle where it stood with its head raised so that no part of it entered my circle. I felt a bravery then that I didn't know I had as I spoke to it, "I have met you face to face and still I am glad that I am born. I do not fear you." It reared up and crashed back to the ground as it shook its great head fiercely.

It pawed at the ground and shifted restlessly as its eyes beckoned for me to step from the circle. I closed my eyes, seeking the guidance of the Watchers. I felt something suddenly settle warmly into my left hand and I spared a quick glance to it. Where there had been nothing before now rested a shining bright fine silver woven chain. It hardly looked strong enough to hold a necklace much less a beast of this size but I would trust them. In order to escape this with my life, I had to capture the beast. That was a message that was loud and clear.

It watched me with obvious intelligence as I remembered the song, only one had ever ridden on its back. Suddenly movement caught my eye and I glanced to the right but couldn't see anything so I turned back to the beast. Slowly I reached my hands out to the unicorn only to snatch them back as it lashed out with dagger sharp teeth. I reached out once more and held gazes with it as I did so.

I felt anticipation course through me as it sniffed at my right hand and ignored my left hand as I prepared to flip it over its neck. I flipped it and the chain wrapped back into itself and I clenched it as the unicorn thrashed and screamed to get free. Finally it stood shaking like a long legged colt as it bowed its head in defeat. I felt a tug at my heart as I looked at the defeated creature. Perhaps it was more misunderstood than evil.

Carefully I moved to stand beside it and reached a hand out to stroke the creature as I stepped from my circle. It didn't move so I spoke to it softly, "Easy boy, I'm not going to hurt you but I don't wish for you to hurt me either." Much to my surprise it looked up at me as if it understood perfectly well what I had said. It turned to nudge at my arm as I pressed my hand to its forehead and closed my eyes.

I pulled away then and looked down at it as it blinked in confusion. I had felt the connection to the creature immediately. "Poor thing; someone cursed you." It snorted and once again I caught movement from the corner of my eye. This time when I turned two riders were approaching from the trees. I tensed as I waited for them to get where I was. It was then that it struck me that I recognized them and I muttered under my breath when I did. Someone wasn't going to be happy that some many secrets were getting out.

"Hail Pale Rider and Red Rider." I said in way of greeting when they got even with me. Death simply nodded his head though War looked confused. "How do you know us human?" I laughed softly before turning my left arm to him, "I carry your mark upon my shoulder because it is also the mark of my patroness." This seemed to appease him.

"What do you plan to do with the beast?" I looked up at War in confusion before looking back at the unicorn looking questioningly at us all. "I am unsure. I know that I cannot break a curse that I do not understand. Why were you sent here?"

"We were sent to kill you should you fall under its thrall." I flared my power only to find it stonewalled against a red energy that crackled against mine like fiery lightening. "Calm yourself Gray One; you have nothing to fear now." I nodded slowly and eased my power back to myself as I regarded them carefully. Okay they were strong so fighting them wasn't going to do any good if something bad happened.

What Death said next had me shuddering in worry for myself. "You will however accompany us to the realm of the Charred Council. They must test you to make sure that you truly have not fallen from your path. The creature will come as well." I took a step back inside my circle as if to protect myself from them though I knew that it would do precious little good. "And if I refuse to go with you?"

He shrugged his shoulders before leaning forward in the saddle to rest an arm over the horn and the gesture carried a message that suggested nothing of laziness. "It makes little difference if you walk or if I have to drag you." I bared my teeth at him and hissed out a breath which earned me a sharp look from War. I felt his power prodding at the edges of mine again and I snapped them at him like a whip; to my surprise he recoiled as if struck. "I take it back; hellfire is appropriate for the little Gray witch." I curled my lip at him before my attention was turned back to Death when he spoke again. "Well girl?"

I rolled my eyes before picking up my robe and putting on. "My name is Susan; not girl." The next thing I did was toss the silver chain to War who stood closest to my circle. He questioned me with a raised eyebrow, "Do you plan on resisting then?" I sent him a patronizing smile, "For a powerful 'magical' race you really are thick in the head aren't you? I have to close my circle before leaving." He scowled at me deeply when Death snickered behind his mask but he held the silver chain any way.

Carefully kneeling back inside my circle I dispersed the Watchers and was a bit sad when I felt the coursing energy dispersing. I blew out the candles then finally pulled my sword from the ground so that I retraced the circle counter-clockwise to close the circle. The final thing I did was use a pine bough to wipe away the circle completely. I left a small offering for any other-kin or elementals that I might have disturbed by leaving a small bowl of milk sweetened with a dab of honey.

When I rose I stepped to War's side and held my hand out for the silver cord. Once I had it back in my grasp I turned to the unicorn and I could feel the two staring at my back in confusion if not a little impatience. I fashioned the chain into a bridle before turning to face them. Understanding crossed both their features as they motioned for me to follow them. I looked at the unicorn and then back to them as a blush crept up my face. "Um, I hate to ask this but do one of you think you could help?" I motioned at my robe and bare-feet to indicate I couldn't climb up on the unicorn's back without assistance.

War dismounted immediately and strode towards me purposely and I couldn't stop myself from taking a step back at his intimidating size; not to mention his power. He paused to stare down at me with a blank look until I stepped back towards him. He was almost gentle as his large hands closed around my waist which surprised me for a moment since I am not exactly a tiny little woman. He sat me on the back of the unicorn before turning to remount his horse.

Death gave a nod before signaling his horse in some unseen way to turn back into the trees. It was so bright under the light of the full moon that even in the trees it wasn't difficult to keep up with them. I couldn't stop my mind from wondering what would happen to me if the Charred Council decided I was a threat. I swallowed hard as I went over in my mind the things I had done since my powers had awakened. I had done nothing that wasn't within the keeping of balance.

"What are you fretting over Gray One?" I sighed deeply at the fact they still were not using my given name but I let it slide for now. "I was thinking is all." I figured that would be the end of it since neither of them seemed to be very talkative; I was wrong. "So how do you know of the balance and the council?" I shot him a fearsome scowl before I turned to face him. "I know because I know. My teacher taught me the Olde Ways well Horseman. Humans labor under the misconception that just anyone can be a witch and to an extent they can."

He gave me an odd look and I also noticed that Death seemed to be listening closely now. I cleared my throat before continuing, "A human with no inherent gifts can grasp at the edges of magic but can never control them or call them at will. A blood witch can. They are said to be the descendants of Nephilim, of the original Watchers." Death gave a snort and turned to glance over his shoulder at me. "That is complete rubbish."

I sneered my lip up at him, "You would know wouldn't you Kinslayer?" He turned his entire upper body to face me and I returned the glare. "Mind your tongue Gray One or you won't live to see the Council. I and my brethren slayed all the Nephilim." I snorted softly. "You killed most of the original Nephilim but not the ones that remained here among humans. I would know since I carried your tainted blood Horseman and I have no chance at a normal life."

"What would you know about living a life that wasn't normal?" War asked as he glanced between me and his brother. "I tried for so long to deny what I was until the darklings of the other realms and this one came looking for me. Each of us is trained to our strengths." War continued questioning me after we stepped into the portal that Death opened before us. "So what gifts were you trained in?"

I smiled over at him, "You felt one first hand earlier. I was trained in battle magic meaning I can physically lash out with my magic to defend myself. My other talent that is just as strong is healing without taking on part of the injury myself; which according to my teacher is an extremely rare gift indeed."

"We are here." This was the only warning that Death gave before we exited the portal. Suddenly I couldn't breathe and I clutched at my throat in agony as the oppressive heat shocked my system. I was dimly aware of hitting the rocks beneath me which offered no comfort either since they were just as hot as the air. Somewhere I heard someone screaming.

Then my senses returned as I sat up quickly gasping for air and slammed my forehead painfully into War's. "Damn it." I muttered as I rubbed my forehead while glaring at Death who just shrugged. I suppose that was the closest to an apology I was ever going to get from him. War helped me to my feet and we started walking down the path in silence.

Suddenly we were just standing in front of the beings that I had only ever dreamed of. If not for War grasping my arm I would have fallen again because I was disoriented at the sudden transition. One moment we were walking on a path through the lava fields and then we were here. He quickly released my arm and moved to stand at the edge of the platform beside Death. As I stood before the three stone heads I was aware of the fact that I was almost totally naked with a flimsy robe my only garment. I mentally shrugged, there was little to be done about it now.

**"Gray One step forward."** One of the heads rumbled and with steps far surer than I felt I stepped forward. I bowed my head as I waited to see what they would say. **"You will be tested Gray One. If you are found to have been swayed then you will be destroyed."** I glared up at them in challenge. "Then test me." My voice rang out with more challenge than I intended it too.

The heads rumbled warningly and the ground shook as the fire flared, **"Impudence!"** I cringed back as I felt a crushing pressure and once again I felt myself falling. I could feel them stripping everything down to my soul. I could hear the raging of the unicorn behind me and its shrieks of pain as they did the same to it. "ENOUGH!" I managed to strangle out from where I kneeled on the floor gasping. "Impossible." I heard Death and War both growl out from behind me. I spared them a quick glance over my shoulder.

**"Gray One, how dare you eject us?"** The heads rumbled in anger and I shakily rose to my feet. "How dare YOU." I snarled before continuing, "You had no right to probe that deeply. Have I passed your stupid test?" All was silent for long minutes except the sound of my loud breathing and the hiss of the lava flowing around us. I caught War's open look of admiration while Death's expression remained hidden behind his mask. **"You did but we warn you; you play an important part in the End War so we will let you go. Take that hell-spawned beast with you but should it cause any more problems on the Earth you and it will be destroyed."**

I bared my teeth before dropping my head in a mock bow. "As you wish." I turned towards the unicorn whose eyes blazed hotly in the light and it pawed chips from the ground. It was still angry at the painful intrusion and I gave it a gentle pat to calm it. A fearful steed indeed, "How will I hide this beast from the other humans?" I asked to no one in particular as I followed the two Horsemen into the portal that the Charred Council had opened after War had once again assisted me onto its back.

We traveled in silence as I tried to think of something to hide the horn and wings from other people but I couldn't think of anything. I was still puzzling the problem when we reached the glen where they had accosted me. We all three stopped and seemed to be lost in our own thoughts until finally I gave my head a shake. I slid down off the unicorn's back and turned to the Horsemen.

Finally Death rode his horse close enough that he reached down a hand. I stared up at him in confusion until he opened it to reveal a leather halter that was glowing a faint iridescent green. I took it from him and turned it around in my hands. "As long as the beast wears it; it will appear as no more than a black horse to anyone else." I smiled up at him in thanks, "Thank you, I was wondering how I was going to do that." He grunted and turned his horse to leave. "Come War."

War was slower to follow as he continued to gaze intently down at me. I held his gaze steadily as he turned his brute of a horse to follow his brother. Just as I was about to turn around and head home I felt the slightest whispering of his power across my aura. It was so familiar now that I felt it again. I had thought I dreamed it those long four years ago. When I had been saved by a Rider…


	10. Red Snow

Red Snow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders. **

**A/N: Yep, you guessed it! Another dream inspired by the snow we had the other day here. While it may not seem like much to anyone else, here in Louisiana snow isn't all that common. **

I woke up and regretted it almost immediately. I shrank deeper under the covers on my bed and pulled them over my head. I so didn't want to get up yet with it being so cold even with the heaters on. I knew when I had gone to bed last night that they had canceled school because it was snowing. I smiled to myself at that thought. I knew that my niece would enjoy playing in the snow that probably covered the ground.

Grumbling softly I threw the covers back and hissed at the cold air that greeted me. _**Suck it up buttercup**_**, **I told myself as I danced on tiptoes across the cold hardwood floor. I had to get dressed and go bring firewood inside so that I could get a fire going to help out the heaters. I pulled my clothes on quickly so that I could go get the firewood. I made sure to throw on some extra socks before I pulled on my boots.

Opening the door I gasped, there was more snow than I had thought possible. I had never seen so much snow here in all my life. I smiled as I heard the squeal behind me. "Well looks like you get to go play in the snow Grace." My niece gave a whoop of joy before charging back to her room to get dressed. I rolled my eyes heavenward and shook my head before stepping out into the calf deep snow to get to my pile of firewood.

I growled out a curse as I came back inside after stomping the snow off my boots on the porch. "Can I go play now? Will you play with me?" I nodded my head with a smile, "Go on and play, I will be out after I get the fire going and some soup heating up." She gave me a grin before shooting out the door. I flinched when the door slammed shut then shrugged and went to the set the firewood down on the hearth.

It didn't take long before I had a nice fire roaring in the fireplace. I went to the kitchen and took out the chicken soup I had made the night before. I added some water to it before setting it on the stove to heat up. I glanced out the window and smiled as I saw Grace dancing in the still falling snow. I shook my head, "They are so easy to make happy sometimes." I thought about how my poor niece had come to live with me but I shook those unhappy thoughts away. Today was a day to be happy in season.

I turned the stove down on low and pulled on my thick jacket before walking outside. I giggled at the sight that greeted me; Grace was throwing snowballs at Rowan and Willow, our two horses who were waiting for their feed at the fence. The look on their faces was of disbelief, I don't think either of them had ever seen so much snow in their lives. "You know for being 10 you sure are acting like you're five, girl." I said with a grin which earned me a pouty face from the little girl.

"Aunt Susan, I was just playing with them." I threw the snowball at her that I had been hiding behind my back and it hit her right on target. She screamed and ran behind my truck, presumably to get ammo of her own. She poked her head up with a grin before chunking a snowball at me that got me right in the forehead.

I gave a mock growl and started chasing her. We chased each other for probably a good hour, lobbing snow balls and rolling around in the snow before we both collapsed laughing to the ground. I pulled her up and dusted her off before dusting myself off. Suddenly I threw my head up and looked at the tree line behind the horse pasture. Something, though I am unsure what, caught my attention. I shrugged before offering my hand gloved hand to Grace. "Let's take a walk in the woods." I had to go check this out.

We walked around the pasture and into the woods behind the house. The calm and muffled quiet of the woods was only broken by the sound of the wind blowing through the trees every now and then. I sighed in contentment as we plowed through the snow that was a little more shallow here in the trees, though not much. "Aunt Susan, the kids at school say you are a witch. Is it true?"

"Hmmm." I murmured in answer not sure how to answer that one. Yes I was but I didn't think that I needed to tell her that just yet. It could wait until she was a bit older. "No, honey I just enjoy nature more than most." She stopped and I had to stop to look down at the look she was giving me. My heart stuttered in my chest for a moment, she gave me a deep knowing look. I wouldn't be able to hide it from her much longer; she was so much like me sometimes. Thankfully she let it go at that.

Once again something stopped me in my tracks. It was an odor that came strongly on the breeze but not something I had ever smelled before. If an odor could have a feel to it this one would be oily. Grace glanced up at me as I looked down at her. Something wasn't right and she sensed it just the same as I did. "Grace, get behind me." She nodded and moved behind me while clutching at my jacket.

I stared at the trees all around us; they made it impossible to tell where the odor was coming from. Then I could heavy hear the hissing and heavy crunching of snow; this too seemed to come from all around us. I was more than a little frightened as I glanced around nervously. Then it emerged from the trees. We both screamed and when we did it roared. It was horribly ugly, like a huge disfigured hairless dog with a smashed face. Its mouth was a forest of spiky jagged teeth.

"RUN GRACE!" I yelled before turning and giving her a shove towards the house. I turned to look over my shoulder to see it moving faster through the snow than we could. I sent a silent prayer up to my patron goddess, Andraste as I made a decision. "Grace keep running and do not look back." I gasped out before I turned and headed off to the side away from her. I spared another glance and sure enough it followed the bigger prey. At least that part of my idea worked but now what? I had nothing to fight with nor did I know if any weapon I had could hurt this thing. What the hell was it anyway?

I forced myself to keep running as long as I could to keep it away from Grace and give her time to get safely inside but that was easier said than done. The snow was deep and I was getting tired. Suddenly I was hit from behind and went sprawling face first into the snow with agony burning sharply into my back. I screamed again as it hit me again and this time I landed, panting, on my back. The fire in my back burned despite the cold snow pressing into the exposed wounds on my back. Now my side and stomach burned in that same white hot agony.

I turned my head just enough to see the beast stalking towards me on the crimson dotted snow. I tried to rise to get away when it sprang forward and grasped my entire other side in its mouth. It gave a shake and I screamed again as pain was all my entire world consisted of. Suddenly it let me go and I dropped into a gasping bloody heap at its feet. It nudged me once more before it left with its snout to the ground.

I could only pray that Grace had gotten safely in the house though I didn't know what good it would be against that thing. I looked out over the snow to distract myself from the searing pain as I started to shiver. The snow was more red than white now and I saw the steam rising in the air from the blood that pumped from my open wounds. I was no fool and knew that I wouldn't last much longer. I felt the breaths getting harder to draw as if there were a weight pressing down on my chest. My vision started going black before that blackness was all I could see.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Death's P.o.V.**

Death stopped Despair and looked around. The Earth was covered in snow in this area where he was called by the Council to go to. A pack of Hell's hounds had gotten loose somehow. He had found all but the lead demon and he was tracking it through the silent trees now. Despair snorted beneath him, "Stop, we have been in realms with more snow and cold than this." The decaying horse gave a pitiful whinny before dropping his head to sniff at the snow.

The large black crow that had an eerie green tint to it suddenly landed on Death's shoulder and cawed at him. "I see you have made it back, did you find anything?" The crow gave another caw before sharing what he had seen with his master. Death cringed and gave a nod. Humans could still surprise him with their strength which was contained in such fragile shells. He turned Despair towards the direction Dusk had indicated and urged the horse into a trot.

He found the first traces of where the human and her child had fled from the demon. He slowed down and carefully followed the tracks in the snow. "Smart girl." He murmured when he saw where she had led the demon away from the child. He stopped Despair to gaze at the house in the distance and noted the demon's tracks following the child's prints. He decided to go ahead and kill the demon before it could get away. Maybe he could find the other human later.

He found the demon clawing at the door of the house and dispatched it easily enough. Despair nickered softly, "Yes a tremendous waste of time apparently." The horse snorted again and turned at Death's silent command. Death stopped when a tiny voice sounded from the doorway that now stood open, "Aunt Susan?" He turned a glance over his shoulder and met the soft green eyes of the dark headed little girl standing in the doorway.

She caught sight of him and screamed before slamming the door shut. He could hear her heavy breathing on the other side of the door. Finally she cracked the door open again and peered out at the burnt spot on the ground where the demon had died. She stepped out onto the steps and stared at him for a long moment. "You killed it?" He wasn't sure how to deal with the girl yet so he nodded slowly.

The little girl gave him a gentle smile before approaching him. "My aunt, where is she?" He shook his head slowly, "I do not know." She hung her head and went inside leaving behind a trail of sniffles. Death shook his head and turned Despair back towards the trees. His own curiosity led him down the trail of footprints left in the snow by the woman who had fled that way earlier. She had fled purposely away from safety to save the child.

He found the first patches of crimson still clearly visible under the fresh dusting of snow. He looked up when Despair gave a nicker from where he stood in the snow pawing at a lump on the ground. Death figured that the human was most likely dead already and called to Despair. The horse shook his head and pawed at the ground once again. "Leave it Despair." Death turned to look at the horse when he didn't immediately respond to his rider's command and saw the pile move slightly.

He shook his head and reached into the pile to drag the woman out of it. She was pale and her lips were tinted blue but somehow she still breathed. The slight rise and fall of her chest was the only sign that she lived. The large claw marks on her back and stomach were deep but now gaped bloodlessly open as the cold seemed to have stopped the bleeding. There were large punctures in the flesh on the other side; the human wouldn't last much longer. It was amazing that she had lasted this long he mused. While these wounds were nothing for him or his kind; they were often fatal to humans. He looked back at the house and then down at the woman.

Dust landed on Death's shoulder and cawed, "Well what do you think Dust? She sacrificed herself to save the child that isn't hers and has lasted this long. Does she deserve to live?" The crow cawed again and fluffed up his feathers. Death looked down at the human struggling to breath and carefully brushed away the strands of blonde hair blowing across her face in amusement.

He pulled a small glowing shard from his belt, something that War had given him before he came on this mission in the first place. He didn't even know what it would do to the human but he would try it. He jammed the shard into the human's chest and waited.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I felt hot and then cold. I listened to the sounds around me since I hadn't worked up the nerve to open my eyes yet. I could hear the wind moving through the trees and I could feel the snow drifting down on my face. I realized at that point that I wasn't burning in pain anymore. As a matter of fact there was no pain only coldness where my skin was exposed to the snow.

I heard something heavy step close to my head and the memory of the creature from earlier popped into my mind. I tried to force my breathing to slow down as warm breath wafted across my face and I couldn't keep my eyes closed anymore. This things breath stank like an open grave.

Opening my eyes I found myself face to face with not the creature from before but a half rotted horse that was standing over me. It shook its head and green vapor poured from the stringy mane while the same vapor clouded around its hooves, tail, and nostrils. Its eyes were the same sickly green color of the vapor. It regarded me silently until I let out a scream that made it rear in surprise.

I scrambled back as fast as I could in the snow until my breath was slammed from my lungs when I met something hard. I glanced up and saw a pair of legs clad in strange materials. Following those legs up I came face to face with the owner of those legs. I screamed again and took off as fast as I could in the deep snow.

When I realized no one was chasing me I stopped to look behind me and the only thing I saw was my breath fogging in the air. I let out a sigh of relief; it must have all been a dream. I turned back around and there was the guy from before with the same pallid dead looking flesh, mask, and stringy black hair. Those eyes held me rooted to the spot; they burned with an amber fire in them. I screamed again and this time he reacted.

Once again I found myself pressed into the snow but this time he was crouched over top of me. "Stop screaming." It was an order and there was no mistaking it. I swallowed the scream bubbling up in my throat as I nodded slowly. "Where is that thing?" He tipped his head as he regarded me, "So you do have a voice."

"Yes I have a voice, smartass." I snapped at him trying to sound intimidating which is really hard when pressed onto your back under someone. I felt the low growl coming from him more than I heard it, "Human just because I saved you doesn't mean that I cannot change that. My name is Death." I shook my head in disbelief as I pressed myself further away from him.

"Oh hell no, I am not going anywhere! I have too much to do here so you just get the hell away from me." He sighed and looked up at the sky for a moment while muttering in some language I didn't know. Finally he looked back down at me before moving off me and extending his hand to me. "I haven't come to take you anywhere human. I was sent here for my own reason but you are safe and so is your little one."

I breathed a heavy sigh of relief then, "Thank Andraste." That earned me a look from him. I disregarded it and began the long trudge back through the snow towards home. He fell in step beside me, "Humans still worship the Old Ways?" I cut my eyes to him, "Some of us do, yes. Why? Is that so odd?" He chuckled softly and I tilted my head to look at him more fully.

"Well yes actually; your race continues to surprise me. Most humans have forgotten things they should have remembered." I couldn't resist baiting him; it is just in my nature. "Like you?" He got quiet for a few steps before answering me. "Yes, among other things. So you worship the warrior goddess?" I nodded.

"Well what symbol of hers do you carry little human?" He sneered and I could hear the disdain dripping in his voice. "I have several actually. Would you like to see them?" He chuckled dryly again as he looked down at me and I stopped to face him. I pulled the sleeve of my tattered jacket back so that he could see the words tattooed there. He grabbed my wrist to look examine it, "This is odd, it doesn't smudge but looks like ink. _**Parole d'honneur**_…interesting."

"It is called a tattoo and yes it is ink placed under the skin to make it permanent. Do you know what it says?" I asked smugly. "Word of honor is what it translates to." I blinked in surprise, "You speak Italian. How many languages do you speak?" He looked at me for several seconds before answering, "Countless. So this is but one; are there others?" I nodded before turning my back to him so I could pull up my jacket and shirt to show him my left shoulder.

I heard his sharp intake of breath a moment before his fingers touched my skin and I flinched slightly at their coldness. "This is the symbol of my brother…where did you see this?" I turned once more to face him and looked at my feet. "My guardian showed it to me in a dream. I decided to get it tattooed so that I wouldn't forget it."

He seemed to be digesting that as he continued to walk with me towards the house growing closer and he seemed to have forgotten all about the other 'marks' as he called them. We didn't speak much more after that and I tucked my head against the cold that was seeping into my skin. I blew on my hands to try and warm them up as I marched onward. I wanted my niece and I wanted to hold her so I knew we were both still alive.

I stopped outside my door and turned to regard the large person standing at the edge of the porch. I wasn't sure if I should run into the house for safety or invite him in. He saved me the trouble as he inclined his head in my direction before summoning his horse to him by some means I couldn't see. "Human, be well. Listen to your goddess and listen to your guardian."

He vanished in the increasing snow fall and I stared after him before the door was flung open. I turned just in time to catch Grace mid jump as she latched onto me in tears. "Oh Aunt Susan I thought you would never come back." I shushed her softly as I held her close, "I will always be here; not even Death can keep me from you."


End file.
